


Chasing Pavements

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Sex, magic is known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you've spent your entire life living in the shadow of another. When every morning you wakeup it's a constant internal battle. Then you meet two of the most remarkably strange little girls, and fall in love with them like their your own.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Stiles is a Very Powerful Magical and his family had to flee from their home in Poland. Due to the fact that he's too powerful and with out a coven or Pack he's too vulnerable. Until he Meets Iridessa & Isabella Hale that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write my own Teen Wolf AU and I'm looking for a Beta so let me know If your're interested

The Stalinski family only consisted of John, Claudia, and little Genium. Claudia and john meet when Claudia was visiting the state and john followed her home to Poland. When they were just barely adults. The soon married and a few years later were blessed with a baby boy. In which they name Genium Stalinski. Claudia and John were both only child’s. they decided to keep that tradition going. Baby Genium like his Mother Claudia were both magical’s she had the power of earth while Genium being the special little boy he was had the powers of the al the elements. This caused a problem in Poland. Due to the fact that their son was so powerful at such a young age he was wanted by many. And With it only being Claudia and her magic of Earth and John and his Shot gun. They were constantly fighting for their life. Until they decided to move to the states 3 years later, and settle into a nice home where they will be under the protection of the new coven that Claudia and John would join. The leader of the coven was a Natalie Martin who had the magical power of fire. She had a daughter names Lydia who had the ability to see whether it’s the past, present, or future. Second in command was a woman by the name of Melissa McCall She was blessed with the ability to heal. And her son Scott had that ability as well. Also apart of the pack was the Argents Chris and Allison who had no powers but when it came to hand to hand or weaponry they were a force to be reckoned with. It was a small coven, but a lethal and dangerous one least. Because the majority of the world was some kind of magical everyone knew about the other. In Beacon Hills County there were two supernatural groups over the area, because it being so big it was divided in half. The south and North. South belonging to The Hale Pack which consisted of Were-creatures like wolves. And The North lead by Natalie. The two groups have always been civilized and while the town was so big there was only one high school. During school although Genium (or when he began school Stiles) was apart of one of the most know covens in the western coast was a little of an outsider. He had a bad habit of talking too much and not having a brain to mouth filter he was either in a fight or in detention every week. At a young age It was evident that he was smart child. He never studied yet he had not seen so much as B on a report card all through his schooling. Beating Lydia for the number spot but stepping down the chance to acknowledge the fact had been an easy thing to do. Scott, Lydia, and Allison (although treated him as nothing but a brother and with respect) were all popular in school while Stiles grew up the skinny, pale, blabber mouth of the Martin Coven. Claudia & John were the two most understanding and loving parents that anyone could ask for, but as Stiles grew older he always felt like something was missing. And after spending 5 years away to earn a Master’s degree in History with an emphasis on Lycanthropy he argued that its best to know just in case. He returned back to Beacon Hills were he received a job at the University as a History Professor. Allison was on the Force with his dad acting as Sheriff and. Scott followed his and Stiles’ mom’s foot steps and became a nurse. Where Lydia opened her own health clinic and provided care for persons that couldn’t afford it. Upon returning from school Stiles decided not to join the coven. Its was at first very hard for everyone to understand why but respecting his wishes no one questioned it and still treated him as family. Claudia’s Parents and john’s parents were all well off when they died and so Stoles never had to worry about cash or any thing, he moved into a large 2 story three bedroom home on the North and South borderline. Everyday he woke up ran 10 miles through the preserve went home showered and left for work. He was happy for the most part and yet every night he went to sleep he felt apart of him was missing. Until one day he had woken up late from being up all night grading midterms and had to skip his morning run. And returning late at night. He had this weird buzzing feeling in his head all day and thought its was because he was off his schedule. On his way out for a late night run he received a call form Lydia.

Lydia: Stiles!!!  
Stiles: Hey Lyds what’s up!  
Lydia: Stiles hurry!!! And take the same path!!!  
Stiles: Lyds what are you talking about?  
Lydia: you know I can’t say much just hurry Please!

With that Stiles hung up his phone and raced out of his home to the preserve 10 minutes later he was in the middle of the woods surrounded by trees and the mid October night he was met with a nice chilling breeze. In the middle of the him scanning the area he heard in the distance growling and what he thought was a little girl screamed. He raced to the sound and seen not only was there one little girl but there was two who were half shifted in their wolf forms standing back to back surrounded by 6 wolves. Stiles heart rate pick up and he knew he couldn’t let anything happen to these pups. The wolves all looked dazed and rabid and were obviously a pack of omegas. Stiles knew that a pack of feral omegas were almost more deadly than any normal pack. He had to be quick. He need to let the little girls know that he was on their side and not going to hurt them. He chanted a few words and was able to communicate with them telepathically. 

Stiles: don’t be alarmed I’m here to help on the count of three I’m going to surround you with a bright light ok it wont hurt you but don’t move from it please it’ll keep you safe!

Girl 1: how do we know to trust you? 

Stiles didn’t know whether to be offended or impressed!

Stiles: please I only want to help my name is Stiles…. Stiles Stalinski my father is the Sheriff and my mother she’s nurse at the local hospital and I can help please let me help you!! 

Girl 2: Ok! our Uncle was attacked too will you help him too?

Stiles: yes! Now remember once the light surrounds you don’t move until I put it down ok!! 

Both Girls: OK! 

Stiles cut the connection and used his power of light manipulation and put a barrier around the two girls. Than the wolves were all his he felt a fire inside of him that he’d never felt before. He stepped out of the shadows his eyes glowed a bright violet color. 

Stiles: its not nice to pick on little girls you guys know that right!!

He than used his power of earth and opened the ground around two of the wolves and swallowed them whole. Three wolves charged him and his arms was lit with a fire that was a bright violet and he mad a series of quick arm movements and a tornado of violet fire engulfed them and burned them immediately. The last wolf swiped at his back and leaving five claw marks. Stiles used the power of wind and flew into the air and used the his fire manipulation and sent a fireball through the wolves heart. He landed and the barrier around the girls came down. They ran to him and hugged his legs. The girls were twins it looked like. They both looked at him and began talking. 

Girls 2: can we go find our uncle now?

Stiles: sure lead the way! But stay close ok!!

Both: ok! 

With that both ran east and Stiles followed behind them it was obvious that these girls knew these woods because less than 5 minutes later Stiles was standing in front of a man on the ground healing form what looked like a chest wound. Stiles stooped down and pulled water from the earth and splashed it into the man face. He instantly woke and grabbed Stiles by the neck. The man Eyes glowed blue and Stiles felt claws pierce his neck. He didn’t panic or he just touched the man’s hands and knowing that wolves can smell emotions he forced the feeling of calmness and safety. After a few minutes the man’s eyes returned to their natural state and the man’s hands left his throat. He looked around and saw his nieces behind Stiles clinging to him and quirked an eyebrow. 

Peter: it would seem my nieces have taking a liking to you?

Stiles: yeah well it was ether that or be eaten my feral omegas I’d think they choose the right decision…. I’m Stiles Stiles Stalinski! 

Peter: Peter…. Peter Hale. And behind you are Iridessa and Isabella Hale my nephews daughters. 

Stiles: well now that your all safe I’ll be on my way!

Iridessa: oh wait you have to come back to our house so nana can fix your back remember the omega he scratched you…?

Stiles: oh no that is fine my friend he’s a healer I’ll be good as new in no time!!

Peter: no no the girl is right come back to the manor I’m sure our family would love tot thank you!! 

Stiles: it’s not a problem at all! 

Peter: please I insist and I’m still a little week myself. 

HE said with a smirk that would have made anyone but Stiles instantly fall to their knees but Stiles just rolled his eyes and sighed an okay. The twins grabbed his hands and lead him to their home. Once inside they were met by an elderly woman who looked to be in her sixties. She had salt and pepper hair and wore a friendly smile. 

Isabella: nana nana nana this is Stiles he saved us when were in the woods with Uncle Peter he’s magic nana!! 

Iridessa: yeah but he was scratched in the back can you heal him nana nana please!!! 

Nana: Oh girls calm calm yourselves. And go With your uncle peter to wash up!

Peter: yeah girls your father is already going to kill me!

Stiles: Hello I’m Stiles Stalinski!

Nana: Stalinski as in the Sheriff and Marin Clan..?

Stiles: yes my father is the sheriff and my parents are apart of the Martin Coven.

Nana: your parents..?

Stiles: yes I’m not after I received my master’s degree and returned to Beacon Hills I removed myself from the coven.

Nana: oh my I ask why…? ( she asked leading him to a room with what looked to be a medic table and signaling for him to lay on his stomach)

Stiles: I’m not sure although growing up with them It didn’t feel like home. 

Nana: very brave of you. You must be powerful to fend off a feral omega!

Stiles: it was a pack but thanks! When I saw the girls half shifted and scared something clicked. 

Nana: well on behalf of our family thank you!!! 

Before Stiles could comment they heard a crash and they ran out to the living room to see a Tall muscular dark haired shape chin man choking Peter up off the ground against the wall. Something in Stiles clicked again and his eyes glowed a bright violet and he channeled a powerful wind to swoop in to and sent the man flying in a wall on the other side of the room. A female ran towards Stiles she had dark hair like the man but was a little shorter than her Stiles. She tackled Stiles to the ground but he kept rolling and threw her off of him. They Both got to their feet and she charged him again. He waved his hand and sent her flying into the same wall as the man and than stood by Peter who was holding his neck near the stair well. The two wolves got to their feet and was a bout to charge when a roar so loud and powerful even Stiles coward and looked down. He snapped out of it looked to see a Woman early forties with Dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. She walked with such grace and fluid motion that Stiles thought she was floating. The woman spoke!

Talia: Cora, Derek that’s enough Cora go check on The twins and Call the others off the search. Peter go get cleaned up. Derek Sit!

They all did as she said and its no question that she was the Alpha. 

Talia: Hello… I’m Talia Hale Alpha of the Hale pack!

Stiles: Hello I’m Stiles Stalinski! 

Talia: of the Martin Coven?

Stiles: My parents yes not me!

Talia: Interesting…..? So can you tell me what happened? And Why you were on our property this late at night?

Stiles: well I usually run the trails early in the morning ( when he said that Derek looked at him with his eyebrows touching his hairline) but today I woke up late and decided to run later on tonight. ( he left out the apart about Lydia). In the middle of my run I heard the girls screaming. I put a barrier of light around the girls…

Derek: you did what!!!!!

Stiles: I put a barrier of light around them in order to keep the omegas out!!! 

Derek: you used magic on my kids!! ( he growled eyes flashing blue)

Stiles: to protect them!!!!! 

Talia: DEREK!!! Contiune Mr. Stalinski!

Stiles: yeah so um there was a Pack of omegas and after I put the barrier up ( he heard a low growl) I took care of the Omegas! 

Talia: On your own..?

Stiles: there was only six! 

Talia: you must be really powerful to tack out a pack of Omegas on your own.

Stiles: it was either that or let them hurt the girls. We found Peter and after he tried tot choke me out ( he heard giggles from up stairs) they lead me here and Nana took me to the back and started working on my back! Then that’s when the dynamic duo came in attacking Peter and I! ( he heard a growl from up stairs)

Talia: your back?

Stiles stood and turned to show the claw marks on his back. He turned back around and sat!

Talia: well on behalf on my family I thank you so much for saving my granddaughters. 

Stiles: it was nothing I have class in the morning though I should get going! 

Talia: Class..?

Stiles: I’m a professor at the University I teach history.

Talia: nice well please let us give you a ride home! PETER!!

Within seconds Peter was Standing at the bottom of the stairs with that same smirk on his face. 

Talia: Give Stiles here a ride home will you!! 

Peter: sure thing!! 

Talia: Iri, Izzy Come say good bye!

Stiles heard foot steps from up stairs and soon he saw two dark haired freckled little girls. Iridessa had pale green eyes, and Isabella had honey brown eyes that was really the only difference between the two. They ran and hugged his legs and he leaned down and they both placed hands on his back and he felt a quick pain and then soon it was goon and he barely felt any. The girls kissed his cheeks made him promise that they would see him again. They looked and their father and he nodded his head and the girls screamed for joy they than said good night to everyone and ran back up stairs with the Cora girl. Stiles stood up cheeks colored with redness. He didn’t know that saving two little girls form omegas would make him fell loved but he did. When he looked around all eyes were on him!

Stiles: What..?

Nana: they have never drown out pain fro someone!

Stiles: is that what they did to my back??

Peter: yes! ( he said looking at Derek)

Stiles: well I better get going! 

Peter: ok let me grab my….

Derek: I got it.. I take him!! ( he said standing and grabbing his keys from the ground) 

Stiles: no that’s alright I’d rather Peter take me! 

Derek: hey! He’s the one that choked you not me if anything you attacked me!!! ( he said with a look that if it could kill Stiles would be laying cold on the ground) 

Stiles: I guess your right but don’t try any thing funny or I’ll fry your ass no questions asked!! 

Peter and Nana choked on a laugh and Talia hide behind her hand to not show her obvious thrill. Derek just walked out the door and headed for the black Camaro in the driveway. Stiles smiled and hugged everyone but Cora she gave him a smiled with all teeth and than Peter pulled him into a tight embrace that felt only slightly awkward. They made him promise to stop by soon for dinner to meet the rest of the family and he did. On the way to the Camaro Stiles felt his nerves hit him it was sure to be an entertain ride. Once inside Stiles buckled up and Derek took off. The ride only took ten minutes with Stiles only talking to give directions. Derek pulled inside the driveway and turned the car off. Stiles thanked him for the ride and was about to open the door when Derek grabbed his arm. Eyes glowing blue, Stiles met his eyes with his glowing violet’s. 

Derek: Thank you!

Stiles: for….?

Derek: Saving my daughters ( he said with an unimpressed glare)

Stiles: oh yeah right no it was nothing really I’m sure anybody would have done that. 

Derek: well um yeah so… The girls are having a birthday party on Saturday and I think they’ll love it if you came.

Stiles: oh yeah awesome Dude! Um of course Saturday right yeah yeah great!!

Derek: don’t call me dude! Just be ready by 1pm Someone will be by to pick you up! 

Stiles: um I have my own car you know right…?

Derek: someone will be here by 1 be ready. ( he said rolling his eyes and starting his car) 

Stiles also rolled his eyes and left the car. Derek sat till he was inside and the door was closed. Stiles than showered in the master bedroom and laid down. That night he dreamed of playing ring around the rosie with two little girls while a man against a tree smiling up at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a busy day!

The next morning Stiles woke up before his alarm to a call from Lydia.

Lydia: Stiles!!!  
Stiles: yes! Lyds..?  
Lydia: are you ok…?  
Stiles: I answered the phone didn’t I…!  
Lydia: Stiles Stalinski do not sass me when I’m only worried about your well being!!  
Stiles: I’m sorry yes Lydia I’m fine and no I can not tell you more!!   
Lydia: well I guess just be careful!! Please!  
Stiles: what are you talking about…?  
Lydia: You’ll see! Love you don’t forget dinner Friday night!! At my place I want you to meet my boyfriend!  
Stiles: right Friday at 7pm! ( he said giggling)  
Lydia: very funny be there at 5 or else I wont need any powers to see your future!!  
Stiles: ok ok Now can I have my 30 minutes please before my alarm goes off!   
Lydia: sure and Where pants while you’re running today! Love you bye!  
Stiles: Love you too bye!

After he hung up he not quite slept or didn’t sleep for the next 30 minutes before he was up putting on his running gear!! And grabbing his ipod! He was running his same path as usual and halfway done he was met by a smirking Peter Hale!

Stiles: why is it I feel like you’ve been following me?

Peter: only want to make sure you’re safe to repay my debt! ( he said with a big grin)

Stiles: Peter I run this trail every morning nothing has ever happened before why should it happen now!! ( he said rolling his eyes and began running)

Peter: just want to be sure that’s all ( he began running with him!)

Stiles: well thank you but as you know I can take care of myself!

Peter: that you can!

The rest of the run was quiet with only sounds of heavy breathing from Stiles Peter didn’t even break a sweat. He followed Stiles all the way home and once at his front door Stiles turned around. 

Stiles: thank you Peter would you like something to drink..? 

Peter: no thank you what time do you have lunch..?

Stiles: 12:15 why..?

Peter: what would you like Chicken salad or tuna..?

Stiles: Peter seriously you don’t have to be this nice to me! It was honestly nothing. 

Peter gave him a blank stare!

Stiles: I’m not going to be able to say no am I..?

Peter gave him a killer smile that Stiles only rolled his eyes at.

Stiles: Fine… Tuna! ( he said walking inside and closing his door)

Once he was showered and dressed he grabbed his messenger bag and made his way to his 2012 Jeep Liberty. He rode to school in silence with only the radio station playing low. He only had 6 classes a day. Three in the morning and 3 in the afternoon. Right before his last morning class was over he saw the door open in the back of the room to a Smiling Peter Hale!

Stiles: Ok class be sure to do your reading before Tuesday, and I want summaries of each chapter!! 

The students all stood up and left the class room! Stiles gathered his papers and be gan walking towards the door Peter was standing in front of.

Peter: good afternoon Stiles!

Stiles: Hi Peter! I hope that’s my lunch I forgot to eat breakfast and I’m starving. 

Peter: yes it is! Ready for lunch..?

Stiles: yeah we can eat in my office or in the staff lunch room…?

Peter: your office is fine!

Stiles: ok but no funny business! 

They made there way to Stiles’ office and the secretary Ms. Owens stopped him. 

Owens: Oh Mr. Stalinski your father just called he said to give him a call please!

Stiles: ok thanks!

Owens: who’s your handsome friend..?

Stiles: Oh sorry this is Peter.. Peter this is Ms. Arlene Owens my favorite person ever!

Owens: oh please he only says that because I get him coffee every morning.

Peter: well its nice to meet you! ( he said giving her one of those cocky smirks making her blush!)

Stiles: alright stop flirting before I throw up my lunch before I’ve even eaten it.

They walked into his office, and Stiles sat behind his desk while Peter moved to scan the room. He called his father and after 5 rings his dad picked up!

John: Hey Kiddo   
Stiles: Hey Dad!!  
John: So your mom wanted me to remind you of dinner tonight at the house!  
Stiles: oh yeah I’m glad you reminded me! Uh yeah I’ll be there!  
John: ok great be there by 5 ok!  
Stiles: ok love you Dad bye!  
John: love you too son bye!

He hung up and began eating his Tuna Salad sandwich Peter brought him. He was finished within a few bites and downing a water he had stashed in his mini fridge. He looked up to a smiling Peter Hale!

Stiles: what?

Peter: nothing just glad I met you! That is all!

Stiles: Look although you are pretty hot for your age.. by the way how old are you..? I’m not interested!

Peter: 34 and although I’m flattered that you think I’m hot I have no wish to fuck you!

Stiles: well now that that’s out of the way I’m 23 and a Taurus ( he said laughing a little)

Peter: ( smiling) I really am thankful for saving my nieces!

Stiles: Hey Hey no more thanking me I said I was no biggy!

Peter: right well I better get going! 

Stiles: yeah Thank you for lunch! It was great!

Stiles stood and grabbed his work for his next class. Peter walked him to class and when inside he turned to say goodbye. Peter grabbed him in a tight hug that didn’t feel so awkward as last night. Peter rubbed his nose against his neck and at the motion a blush began to creep up his neck. 

Stiles: Ok Peter my students will be walking in at any moment. 

Peter: right I’ll be by tonight to check on you!

Stiles: I’m not even gonna bother to argue!

Peter: you learn fast! ( he said smirking) 

Stiles: bye Peter! Tell the girls I said hi please! 

Peter: I’ll bring them bye with me! See you at 7pm that’ll leave them an hour before having to be ready for bed!

Stiles: awesome ( he said smiling wide) 

Peter left and Stiles finished the rest of his classes. Leaving him a couple of hours to grade papers and then head home to get ready for dinner with his Parents. He arrived at his parents house around 3:45 and was surprised to see a man there cooking with mother.

Stiles: Mom!! Hey! (kissing her on the cheek)

Claudia: Stiles hey!! ( she said with a think polish accent)

Stiles: hi I’m Stiles ( shaking the mans hand)

Man: Hello I’m Jordan Parrish one of your father’s deputies. 

Stiles: Oh nice are you joining us for dinner…?

Jordan: yes I hope you don’t mind your Mom when she stopped by the station invited me. 

Stiles: oh course not. Where is dad..?

Claudia: outside taking the burgers off the grill.

Stiles: Seriously its October he’ll find any reason to you that thing.

John: hey I heard that!! ( he said walking through the back door) Hey brat!! ( kissing his forehead)

Stiles: Dad…. Stop! ( blush creeping up his neck) 

John: don’t tell me you’re embarrassed?

Stiles rolled his eyes and began setting the table. After John pulled the rest of the burgers off the grill they all sat at the table for a dinner. After about 45 minutes john spoke up!

John: so I had a visit form Talia Hale today. 

Stiles choked on some of his chips.

Claudia: really why?

John: it seems here our son fought off a pack of omegas last night…? ( he said giving Stiles an accusing look)

Claudia: Stiles…?

Stiles: yeah her granddaughter were in trouble and I was jogging no biggy!

John: you could have been hurt (giving him a stern look) 

Stiles: but I wasn’t….. Jordan so what brings you to Beacon Hills..?

Jordan: I lived here before but I entered the military right out of high school did my 10 years now I’m home!

Stiles: wow you’re 28..? you look really young!

Jordan: yeah I get that a lot!

John: don’t think I’m finished with this discussion!

Stiles: well I’m done with it! I wasn’t hurt and I saved two little girls from being eaten my feral omegas what is it to talk about?

John: you could have been hurt, this is exactly why you should join the coven.

Stiles: omg not this again….! How many times are we going to have to go over this! I’m not joining.

Claudia: Enough!! ( she said with glowing green eyes) Jordan so… are you dating anyone…?

Jordan: no ma’am..?

Claudia: so are you a beef man or a tuna man!

Stiles: Mom!!!

John: Claudia!!

Claudia: What..? I’m only inquiring.?

Jordan: well ma’am I like to consider myself open minded! ( he said looking at Stiles)

Claudia: awesome stiles here is a beef man himself!

Stiles: That’s it I’m gone!! Jordan It was nice to meet you!

Claudia: Stiles….!

Before she could say anything else he was out the door in hi car and headed home. Stiles loved his parents with all his might. His dad wasn’t happy about him not joining the coven when he got back from school, and that was an on going argument with them. His mom ever since high school has been trying to set him up with dates and it beginning to get old. It’s not that Stiles doesn’t appreciate it, but he wants to date when the time is right. Pulling up to his house he sees Derek’s black Camaro park in his drive way and remembers Peter said he will bring the girls by. Getting out of his car he’s greeted my to active and jumping little girls. He leans down and they both grab him in their arms and with no strength girls their age should have squeeze him. He looks up to a glaring Derek!

Stiles: where’s Peter?

Derek: after last night I’m not taking chances with leaving him with my daughters!

Stiles: it wasn’t his fault you know that right?

Derek: Peter has a habit getting people hurt from his mistakes! You should be careful1

Stiles: I can take care of myself!

Isabella: Stiles Stiles!! We made you something for your house can we go inside..?

Stiles: sure!!

The girls yelped and went to grab their book bags for the car. Stiles let them in and they all took off their shoes and jackets off near the door and made their way to the living room. In the middle of the room was an entertainment center with a huge flat screen with an Xbox and surround sound connected to it. He had a long couch against the wall straight across form the TV and two end tables on each side with lamps on both. A coffee table with pictures of him and his parents on his High School graduation. A chair in the corner and near it was another end table with a few magazines on it. Derek sat in the chair while Stiles and the twins sat on the couch. He stared at them while they ripped through their book bags and each pulled out painted papers of them and Stiles. 

Stiles: wow awesome did you guys make these yourself..?

Iri: yeah we did today was art day in class and we had to draw pictures of our heros!

When she said that Stiles felt his heart thump harder! He looked up a blank faced Derek!

Izzy: Stiles do you like it..?

Stiles: I love it girls!! Where do you want to put them? Any where in the house! 

Iri: I want mine on the fridge! 

Izzy: I want mine in a frame!

Stiles: in a frame…. Let me see if I have one that big follow me!!

The girls followed him to the kitchen where he put Iri’s on the fridge with a magnet he got from his dad’s office. And they followed him to a storage closed near the living room when he pulled out a “8’11” picture frame! He put Izzy’s in the frame.

Stiles: now where do you want to put it…? 

Izzy: can we put it on the table near your other picture…? ( she said with big brown eyes)

Stiles: sure!

The walked back into the living room and Sat the Picture on the table and all three smiled at it.

Stiles: so a little birdy told me it’s two little girl’s birthday this weekend..?

Both: yes!!

Stiles: and what would you like as gifts..?

Iri: I want a new dress..?

Izzy: I want an encyclopedia with a purple cover!!

Derek: girls is that any way to ask?

Both: Please…? ( they said with wide grins)

Stiles: awesome! I have brownies and milk in the kitchen if your father thinks its ok for you to have some ..?

Both: Oh daddy Please…..?

Derek: ok but just one!!! I don’t need you two on a sugar rush before bed! 

The girls ran to the kitchen and Stiles gave them each brownies and a half glass of milk. He walked bck inot he living room where Derek was looking at a picture of him Scoot, Lydia, and Allison when they were at in grade school. 

Derek: are these your friends?

Stiles: yup that’s the gang Scott is the one with the uneven jawline, Lydia is the red head, and Allison is the one with the dimples of death. This was on the first day of 2nd grade.

Derek: cute!

Stiles: thanks! So I hope you don’t mind, but are the twins mother in the picture..?

Stiles saw Derek’s shoulders visibly tense and immediately regretted his question!

Stiles: sorry I shouldn’t be so nosy it’s not my business!

Derek: no its fine she died when the girls were only a few month old!

Stiles: I’m sorry about that! … Um so about Saturday who’s coming to get me please don’t say Cora!

Derek snorted and Stiles thought at that moment that he was beautiful and knows now where Iri got her pale green eyes from! 

Derek: no it’ll probably be Peter or one of the other Beta’s!

Stiles: other Betas?

Derek: yeah Jackson, Erica, Isaac ,or Boyd. 

Stiles: oh ok cool and why can’t I drive again..?

Derek: because you can’t! ( he said with obvious annoyance)

Stiles: ok I guess! 

There was an awkward silence and than both girls came running from the kitchen. 

Stiles: hey did you guys enjoy the brownies…?

Both: yes! 

Izzy: can you make some for our birthday??

Iri: yeah and Bring them To our class tomorrow….?

Derek: Girls!!

Stiles: no no It’s fine really It’ll give me something to do I only have one class on Friday’s!

Derek: ok but not too much they have lunch at 11 I’ll be here to pick you up at 10:30

Stiles: I can drive my..

Derek gave him a nasty glare!

Stiles: never mind I’ll be ready how big is their class..?

Derek: 16!

Stiles: wow ok I’ll be ready!

Derek: ok girls say goodbye you have to go home to get ready for bed!

They both hugged Stiles and he walked them to the door. The girls began walking to the car and Derek turned around!

Derek: I never thanked you for saving them so um…. Thank you!

Stiles: Like I said it was no problem! ( he said with a warm smile)

Derek walked up and grabbed him by the waist to pull him into a hug that made Stiles’ stomach turn flips. He hugged the older man back and heard what he thought the man was taking deep breathes around his neck. Stiles recognized it as scent marking also he realized that’s what Peter was doing early today. After a few second Derek pulled back with flared nostrils. 

Stiles: well um…. You better get going before the girls hot wire the your car.

Derek for the second time snorted and even the ends of his mouth turned up! 

Derek: yeah… goodnight Stiles! 

Stiles: Night Derek!

Stiles closed the door and leaned back against the door to wrap his mind around things. He didn’t spend to long though he had to make Brownies for a bunch of 6 year olds. He spent a few hours making and packaging the brownies even putting powdered sugar on them for the kids tomorrow. Something about what he was doing felt right, and he almost dint want to stop. He crashed around 10 pm dreaming of clouds shaped like too small wolves covering a bright blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the Kudos guys more to come let me know what yo think. And what you guys want to happen or think will happen! this is going to be majority Fluff with some violence like chapter one but nothing too crazy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late upload!

Stiles woke up to a knock on his front door. Looking through the peep hole he saw a smirking Peter Hale and for a split moment he didn’t know rather to be annoyed or entertained.

Stiles: Peter…. What are you doing here this early I have at least 45 more minutes..? ( he said whining)

Peter: I want to see how far you can run!

Stiles: I do ten miles every morning…?

Peter: yeah I know I wanna push you and go for twenty..? ( he said walking in sitting on the couch)

Stiles: whatever Peter! I would say make yourself comfortable but it seems you already have. I’ll be back! 

Stiles got dressed in his track clothes, and he and peter set out. They started at a more faster past than Stiles usually did. 30 minutes into his run they had passed Stiles normal turning point and he still had and hour to kill before he had to start getting ready for work. They ran in silence, and honestly Stiles really loved it that way. They made it back to Stiles’ place with 10 minutes to spare after running about 21 miles. And Stiles was beginning to feel it. 

Peter: not bad!

Stiles: Gee thanks Well I’m about to take a shower Um I don’t know why but if you wanna shower there in a bathroom upstairs and Towels are in the hall closet. I have some sweats that you could borrow…… Idk why after only a few day I feel so comfortable with you?

Peter: No thanks my morning run isn’t over yet… and maybe well…. Don’t be too quick to trust a handsome face!

Stiles: who said anything about you being handsome…?

Peter: oh yeah I think the word you used was HOT…?

Stiles: What ever Peter…! 

Before Stiles could walk away Peter grabbed his hand, and pulled him into another one of his hugs. Stiles felt it a little weird considering that he was drenched in sweat, but Peter seemed not to care. He began to scent mark him and Stiles just figured to let him go about it. After about 5 minutes Peter pulled away with glowing glassy blue eyes, and without a single word walk out the door. Stiles brushed it off and went to shower. He made Toast really fast and left his home for work. Today it was kind of a boring day Stiles gave a test and after the test he dismissed the class. When he got home around 10 he hurried and changed from his normal Kaki’s and Polo to Dark Skinny jeans white V-Neck and a Blue flannel and a Black beanie. A knock sounded at the door and Stiles yelled for Derek to come in. 5 minutes later he was met by a wide eyed Derek standing in his kitchen door way. Derek had on Black Henley with dark thigh hugging jeans, and black biker boots, and a leather jacket. Stiles had to admit he looked extremely edible. 

Stiles: Hey Derek. Let me just grab the brownies than I’ll be ready ok..?

Derek: um… Ok.. yeah fine! ( he stammered abit) 

Stiles grabbed the brownies from the fridge. Walked towards the door with Derek in tow and pulled his jean Jacket (Lydia Insist he owns) on. He locked up his home and walked to Derek’s car door got in and buckled his seat belt. On the way there Derek had a stale look on his face that Stiles couldn’t tell if he liked it or not! They arrived at the twin’s school, but before they got out Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm. 

Stiles: Derek I don’t know what I did but what every it is I’m sorry ok…?

Derek: you did nothing it’s fine! 

Stiles: soooo… your just normally stale faced..?

Derek snorted and just shook his head and exited the car. Stiles followed with a small smile on his face. Once they got their passes from the office they made their way to the class full of small terrors. Derek knocked on the door and the twins teacher Ms. Blake smiled wide at Derek, and when he entered she almost closed Stiles in the door from staring at Derek too hard. 

Blake: Oh I’m sorry can I help you..?

Stiles: yeah I’m…

Twins: Stiles!! ( they screamed running towards him wrapping their arms around his legs.)

Stiles: I’m Stiles um… family friend!

Blake: really didn’t know the Hale’s were personal friends with magical’s ( she said with a bit of jealousy) 

Stiles: well now you do…! ( he said smiling)

Iri: Stiles Stiles did you bring the brownies…?

Stiles: yeah I did… I even put powdered sugar on them! 

Izzy: yes!! You’re the best!! Can we have them now..?

Stiles: I’m not sure you have to ask your teacher.

They both looked towards Ms. Blake catching her glaring at Stiles!

Blake: I’m sorry yes yes everyone must use hand sanitizer first cant share germs!

The whole class lined up either in front of Derek or in front of either Derek or Stiles. After all the students received brownies and juice pouches the class sung happy birthday to the twins, and started eating.

Izzy: Stiles…?

Stiles: yes Isabella?

Izzy: Veronica didn’t believe us when we said we knew a magical!

Stiles: well you guys do! I’m a magical! 

Iri: See told you! ( she said looking at a little girl in a blue dress with blonde hair) 

Veronica: Well he could say he was the president and you two would believe him wouldn’t you! 

Blake: Veronica!

Stiles: well looks like we know who the class bully is! ( he said whispering to Derek) 

Izzy: Stiles can you show him a trick please! 

Derek: I don’t think that’s a good idea!

Stiles: Your dad is right magical is not for games or showing off. 

Iri: It’s not like no one knows about it! Veronica uses her magic all the time! 

Stiles: really…? ( he said looking at Ms. Blake) 

Blake: I encourage the students to be proud of who and what they are! ( she said in a defending tone) 

Stiles: I’m guessing you abu.. I mean use your powers as well?

Blake: only for educational purposes… 

Stiles: I’m sure! 

Izzy: see Stiles every downs it! 

Stiles: Ok fine but just this one time!

Stiles closed his eyes and opened them back with Purple iris’s. He opened his hands and pulled Dirt from a plant, on Ms. Blake’s desk. In the palm of his hand he shaped the dirt into a heart, from the dirt he produced water, and made a bubble, from the water her pulled air, and created a breeze , and from a the air he pulled a violet color fire that he restricted to only his palms. When he was finished the entire class erupted in cheers and began chanting his name. 

Blake: All the element…?

Stiles: Yes!

Derek: well I think we better get going! 

Stiles: yes so do I See you later girls!

They both jumped out of their seats and ran towards the two men. Iri hugged Derek, and Izzy hugged Stiles first than they switched. Derek and Stiles walked out of the building and entered the car.

Stiles: Hey do you mind taking me shopping for the girls birthday presents…? Since you know we’re in a car already!

Derek: don’t need too I bought the gifts already!

Stiles: what why..?

Derek: They asked everyone for the same gifts!

Stiles: well how much do I owe you..?

Derek: Consider it another thank you for the brownies!

Stiles: Derek dude you have to stop that!!

Derek: Don’t call me dude and I’ll do what I want. 

Stiles: you know what whatever just take me home please!

Derek: fine!

After about 5 minutes Derek spoke up!

Derek: Are you hungry…? 

Stiles: Yes, but I need to save my appetite I’m having dinner tonight with my friend!

At that Derek visibly tensed up!

Derek: oh.. ok!

Stiles: yeah She has a new boyfriend and insists I meet him…. It’s like high school all over again. 

Derek: what do you mean..?

Stiles: you could probably smell it but I’m a 24 year old virgin.. and In high school I used to be either the third or fifth wheel during date nights with my friends and their significant others! 

Derek: why don’t you tell her you don’t want too come..?

Stiles: Have you met Lydia Martin..?

Derek: NO!!

Stiles: Exactly but anyway I don’t mind it any way I’m kind of used to it by now!

Derek heard the little tick in his heart and felt the need to comfort him. He placed his arm in between the little space in Stiles back. 

Derek: why don’t you take someone with you…?

Stiles: although I know its hard to believe but I don’t get many people throwing themselves at me..? It’s fine though really truth be told I’ve kind of grown used to it! 

Derek: Well text her and ask is there room for a plus one…?

Stiles: why?

Derek: just do it!!

Stiles took out his phone to text Lydia!

Stiles: hey would you mind if I bring someone with me tonight…? ☺   
Lyds: sure be here by 5 and Stiles!!! Please no flannel!   
Stiles: whatever and k bye see you later!  
Lyds: love you too! Xoxo

Stiles: she said it fine! 

Derek: great! What time should I pick you up..?

Stiles: what! No! not gonna happen buddy!

Derek: who else were you gonna take..?

Stiles: um… Peter!

Derek: he’s working so what time should I pick you up!! 

Stiles: omg Derek!!! ( he moaned) 

Derek’s eyes flashed blue and his nostrils flared. 

Stiles: Fine be at my house by 4 ok…?

Derek: Good! ( he said with a cocky smile)

Stiles: where a dress shirt! ( he said getting out of the car)

Stiles walked into his house and blew out a deep breath.

Stiles: what did I get myself into! 

He decided to take a nap. He woke up around 2:45 and took a shower. He got out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room too his closet. He walked into his walk-in closet to sort through cloths. He picked a short sleeve champagne colored V-neck, navy blue form hugging blazer, navy blue slim trousers cuffed at the bottom, and his brown Clarks. He brushed his hair back with gel to give it a nice wave like look, and than gave himself a once over in the mirror. He whispered at himself in the mirror. He grabbed his brown peat coat, wallet, and cell phone and headed down stairs. Considering he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast he grabbed a banana from his fruit bowl and sat on the couch to wait for Derek: 15 minutes till 4 there was a knock on his door her went to open it thinking it was Derek, but too his surprise it was his mother!

Stiles: Mom! What are you doing here..?

Claudia: Is that any way to greet your mother. you look dashing where are you going..? ( she said letting herself in)

Stiles: um.. dinner Lydia want’s us to meet her new boyfriend or what ever! 

Claudia: it looks like you were waiting for someone..?

Stiles: yeah um… my friend…. 

Claudia: Oh and does this friend have a name..? ( she said looking at the picture Izzy drew of them on his table)

Stiles: Derek! ( he said looking nervous)

There was another knock on the door and Stiles walked to answer it with his mother on his tail. He opened it and was immediately stuck in place. Derek Stood there wearing a Champagne color tuxedo a baby blue dress shirt under the jacket, with the three buttons at the top unbuttoned showing some of his chest hair. His shoes were a smoothed chocolate color he had trimmed his beard to a 5’ O’clock perfect shadow. He hair was slicked all the way back and his eyes were perfectly noticed and almost seemed to sparkle. The tux didn’t hug his body the way that Stiles’ outfit did but around his arms shoulders, and crouch it did wonders. A clearing of a throat broke both men out of their trance like state.!

Stiles:… mom this… this.. is! Derek! ( he said blushing a little)

Claudia: Derek! Nice to met you I’m Claudia Stalinski.. how are you? ( she said shaking his hand)

Derek: I’m fine ma’am how are you? ( he said still looking at Stiles)

Claudia: fine now I was coming over to pester my son about going on a date with one of the deputies but I see why now he turned him down yesterday! ( she said smirking at her son)

Derek Blushed . and Stiles rolled his eyes!

Stiles: Mom! It’s not what you think…! 

Claudia: Oh so you’ll agree to a date!! With him…?

Derek: NO!! ( both Stalinski’s looked at the older man) I mean he cant until we finish our first date at least.. ( he said with a charming smile at Claudia)

Stiles: What!!!

Derek: yeah its ok Stiles if you don’t want to after tonight! ( he said signaling with his eyebrows to play along)

Stiles: oh yeah right…! I cant accept the date mom not until This is over at least!

Claudia gave both men glances and smiled wide!

Claudia: ok but Derek you’re coming for Dinner Sunday at our house! No choice! ( she said with glowing green eyes)

Derek: yes ma’am!

Stiles: Mom!! 

Derek: it’s fine Stiles! We better get going if this Lydia is as scary as you say I’m sure she’s not keen on lateness! 

Stiles: right! Mom can you lock up please I know you’re going to fine something to mess with!

Claudia: I’m offended , but sure honey and have fun! Love you! ( she said kissing him on the forehead)

Stiles: Mom!!

Derek chuckled and held out his hand to Stiles to grab. Stiles took his hand hesitantly and followed Derek to his car. Derek opened the passenger side door for him and got in. Derek gracefully walked over to the drivers side and got in the car starting it and pulling off! Once down the street Stiles spoke up!

Stiles: Derek!!! What the Hell was that..?

Derek: what are you talking about…?

Stiles: Derek: don’t play with me!

Derek: fine I smelled the frustration and anger coming from you when your mom mentioned the date with the deputy so I just stepped in to help!

Stiles: by tell my over baring mother that we were going on a date..?

Derek: it worked right? 

Stiles: what ever I need a drink!

The rest of the drive was filled with Stiles telling Derek the directions and him playing with the radio station until Derek swatted his hand away! They fell into a silence when pulled up to the Martin mansion and Derek asked a question!

Derek: So does she have a dinner like this every time she’s dating someone?

Stiles: think of it as a tea party but from grown up and with alcohol 

Derek: I see well lets get this date started! ( he said with a hint of a smile)

Stiles: Derek: I have to warn you my friends can be a bit much!! ( he said nervously) 

Derek just ignored him and walked around to his side of the car to open the door for him. He closed and hit the alarm on the car. He heard chattering coming form the house and but couldn’t really understand because he was trying to focus on the fact that Stiles was looking and smelling like Lavender and Sage a scent his wolf was obviously keen to. Once they reached the   
front door Stiles rang the doorbell and a few seconds later and maid came to answer the door with a bright smiled. Stiles entered before Derek reaching back holding out his hand for Derek to hold and at the contact both their eyes flashed a bright Blue and Violet. They ignored the sensation both received and walked too where they heard the chatter! Stiles’ friends and a few of Lydia’s family members were all in the big den area in the mansion all with glasses of alcohol in their hand carrying pointless conversation. Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and Derek immediately squeezed his hand back causing some of the nerves to diminish. The moment he and Derek walked into the room it seemed all conversations stop and all eyes were on him. It took Lydia all but 3 seconds to come up to them!

Lydia: Stiles!!! You made it!!

Stiles: Like a really had a choice Lyds! ( reaching hugging her)

Lydia: you’re right but you’re late!!! 

Stiles: Sorry Blame Mother Maryann!! 

Lydia: l0l I’ll be sure to mention it…. So….!

Stiles: Right…. Lydia this is Derek… Derek this my long time Friend Lydia!

Derek: Nice to meet you.. you have a beautiful home!

Lydia: nice to meet you as well… and thank you!!! Drinks are going around and Dinner will be served within the next hour. 

Stiles: Thank you!

Lydia: well I have to show my face save me a dance Stiles!!

Stiles: of course! Me Lady! ( he said with a very poor British accent) 

At that Derek tensed his wolf going a little crazy. He reached for a drink off of the waiters tray that was walking around at the moment, and downed his drink in one swallow. He and Stiles stood there talking with each other for 5 minutes than and brunette walked up with a beautiful/deadly smile.

Stiles: Ally!!

Allison: Stiles!! Who you’re friend..?

Stiles: Wow really you cant even say hi first!! ( rolling his eyes)

Allison: I did! Hi I’m Allison ( holding out her hand for Derek to shake)

Derek: Derek! ( shaking her hand) 

Derek was caught off guard by the strength of the hand shake she had given him. She smiled even deadlier.

Stiles: So Ally where’s James….?

Allison: Oh we’ve been over for a while now! 

Stiles: Oh I’m sorry what happened!

Allison: He said something about me and my family and friends being too over barring or something like that. I don’t know!

Stiles: oh really…. ( he said condescending) 

Allison: bye! Stiles it was a pleasure meeting you Derek!

Derek: Same here! ( he smiled) 

She walked away and Derek blew a breathe he didn’t know he was holding! A slow song began playing over the speakers in the open area that acted as a dance floor. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and lead him to the floor. Ed Sheeran’s “ Kiss Me”

Stiles: Oh I love this song! Derek!

Derek: me too! 

Derek stopped in the middle of the floor and turned to faced Stiles grabbing him around his waist and pulling him close. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and they locked on to each others eyes. Derek’s Pale green glistening with fondness and Stiles’ Whisky Amber’s innocent yet telling his life’s story all at once. They swayed back and forth to the soft yet powerfully romantic ballad. Never taking their eyes off each other. Stiles then laid his head on Derek’s chest and at that moment it seemed that everything fit into its place he was “home”. They were so close it was almost like they were one! It felt like there was no one around for miles just the two of them only. Nothing else mattered. The climax of the song came and they both tried to pull each other closer by tightening their grip. Stiles could hear Derek’s heart beat and it seemed to match his. He felt and heard what sounded like purring coming for Derek and it made his insides fill with butterflies. They continued to sway back and forth not thinking of anything in particular. It seemed that they almost forgot where they were. Once the song ended they just rocked back and forth a the same paste. They stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat. 

Lydia: Although I’d hate to interrupt what could possibly be the most romantic thing I’ve seen since the Notebook dinner will now be served! ( she finished and walked out towards the dinning hall)

Stiles blushed something fierce and Derek’s ears began to pink at the tips. They walked hand and hand to the dinning hall ignoring the looks they were getting that ranged from , jealousy, admiration, and desperation. The Dinner party went on with Lydia controlling all the conversations and they had a 5 course meal. Derek and Stiles throughout the night bumped knees with each other and were stealing little glances. After two hours they said their goodbyes to everyone and made their way to Derek’s car. Once inside they feel into a comfortable silence. Halfway to Stiles’ house Derek reached over and grabbed his hand. Once they made it he walked around to let Stiles out and walked him to his front door. Before Stiles opened his door he turned to face Derek.

Stiles: Thank you!

Derek: for what…?

Stiles: For coming with me tonight. It ended up being better than I expected. 

Derek: anytime! Stiles!!

They locked eyes again and They were both immediately placed on the dance floor like earlier tonight. Derek: Leaned forward eyes closed and Stiles leaned in eyes closed as well and they shared a quick yet intimacy chaste kiss either has ever had. They opened their eyes to see Stiles’ Ambers a vibrant Violet and Derek’s pale green’s and powerful blue!

Stiles: Night Derek!

Derek: Goodnight Stiles See you tomorrow!!

Stiles: Bye!

Derek: Not bye see you later! 

With that he kissed Stiles on the cheek and Stiles walked into his home closing his door. Once inside he leaned on the doorway and ran a hand over his lips smiling. He put himself together and walked to his bedroom. He undressed and walked into his master bathroom for a shower. After about 15 minutes he got out and dried off inside the bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist. Walking into his room he was shocked to see a deranged looking Peter Hale at the foot of his bed!

Stiles: Oh My God!!!! Peter!!! You almost gave me a heart attack Dude!!!! ( he said grabbing his Chest)

Peter: My apologies Stiles! How was you’re date tonight..?

Stiles: How’d you know??

Peter: you really think Derek picked that outfit on his own…?

Stiles: l0l right.. So why you look so down..?

Peter: no one reason!

Stiles: wanna talk about it..?

Peter: no I’m tired though! ( he said undressing)

Stiles: Peter! What are you doing..? ( he said covering his eye panicking) 

Peter: Calm down boy! I’m just making myself comfortable! 

Stiles: can you at least wait till I’m dressed first! 

Peter: Fine! ( he said blowing out a breathe!)

Stiles went into his dresser and pulled out briefs, silk Pj bottoms and a tank. He turned is back to Peter and got dressed. Peter undressed going into Stiles dresser and pulling out cotton Pj bottoms and took his white V-neck he was wearing off leaving his very muscular and firm chest bare. Stiles looked at Peter and felt like something was wrong with him anyone looking at peter would have felt turned on at least in the smallest about, but he felt nothing! They climbed into his bed and laid back to back. Peter’s body gave off a reassuring heating sensation that felt like a security blanket for Stiles. He fell asleep almost immediately and if in the middle of the night he and peter turned to face each other and Stiles buried his head in Peter’s side well no one was woke to say anything. That night Stiles dreaming of running the woods with wolves on his every side!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Guys and if anyone is interested in being my Beta please email me at ricky5_5@yahoo.com thanks!

Stiles woke the next morning to an empty bed. He laid their staring at the ceiling thinking about how in one week his life has changed. Last night he let a middle aged man sleep shirtless in his bed and let that same man’s nephew kiss him goodbye. There is nothing sexual between he and Peter he feels more himself when Peter is around like he knows Peter wont judge him if and when he says or does something that is dumb or uncalled for. Derek is a different story later when Stiles thinks about Derek he gets this bubbly feeling in his stomach. Last night when they shared their moment Stiles had never felt so loved before he understood what his dad meant when he said after his frost kiss with his mother he knew she was the love of his life. And honestly that scared him he was in a place in his life that being alone was the norm for him. His parents he loved so much and respected so much more, but his dad spent so much time trying to “protect” him that he forgot that spending with his only child would be especial for growing up. When he came out in high school his dad questioned not his choice, but his reason for it. It hurt Stiles more than he liked to admit it, but being the person he is he ignored it and just moved forward with his life. His mother always showered him with love , but she never talked or listened only demanded and “preached” at him about how being an elemental magical is to be sacred and to be taking serious. Him having powers of all the elements he was always practicing owning his powers and not letting them take control. The Martin coven had grown since when his parents had moved to Beacon Hills. His mother and Mrs. McCall shared the second in commend spot in the coven and when Stiles returned back from college his mother took it personal Stiles had not officially joined the coven. It put a dent in his relationship with his parents while his dad was angry and worried about his “ Safety” his mother was more hurt she felt it was a slap in the face he didn’t want to be apart of the very reason why they fled Poland. His friends were just confused they had all returned back from college and joined and just expected him to join with them. Everyone but Allison when he gave his real reason understood. She like his father was more angry she called him selfish and they weren’t on the best speaking teems for a while. With the covens rules he was considered an “outsider” but Stiles replied to his mother’s words by stating that that was nothing new. From the outside it looked as if Stiles was being a brat, but when looking at all the facts he had been feeling this way for awhile his father and mother just summed it up to being puberty. He’d never felt wanted or needed it always felt as if everyone just had a duty and that’s why meeting the two Hale children that night had changed his life so much they didn’t know him and he had to earn their trust. They really didn’t need him after that night, they wanted him to continue to be around and it was that feeling that made him appreciate the family so much more. He truly loved his family and friends, but he just simply did not belong with them and some of them had failed to realize that and he was tired of beating himself up for it now he would live his life the way he wanted and if anyone and something negative to say about it than it would be their problem not his. Stiles stayed in bed mind just going on for days thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. He looked at the clock and decided it was time for him to get ready for the twins Party some one form the Hale family would be there to get him within the next hour. Stiles ran to and Showered ( making a mental note to go shopping for something for his home really soon). He got out and looked in the mirror his hair was getting longer and he liked the nature fluffiness of it. He shaved and blew dry his hair. Walking to his closet since he knew the part would be outside he decided to go for a cute comfy look. He grabbed a pair of red skinny’s with a long sleeved cream colored T-shirt hoodie and his Clarks’. He grabbed a red beanie and put his black framed glasses on making the hipster look complete. Grabbing his house keys, phone and wallet he moved to the downstairs area and waited on his ride. It was not 5 minutes later he heard horn outside he grabbed his jean jacket and walked outside his door. Walking up to the Silver Tinted minivan he had seen in the Hale driveway earlier this week he couldn’t see who was in the drivers side. He opened the door to see a beautiful raven haired woman that looked like a mix between Cora and Derek she had the Hale trade marks of dark hair, light eyes, and chiseled jawline. He smiled and closed the door behind him. 

Stiles: Hi! 

Woman: Hey! 

Stiles: I’m stiles!

Woman: Laura Hale… Derek’s big sister so you’re the one that has my uncle and brother not speaking to each other…..? ( she said pulling off)

Stiles: What…! What happened..?

Laura: Calm down they have never really gotten along and Lets just say Peter coming home this morning smelling more like you than himself did not make Derek happy!

Stiles: OMG!! I don’t get the big deal their pack mates! And Peter is more like an annoying big brother to me! ( he said blowing his breathe)

Laura: yeah well tell that to the broken coffee table and the new hole in the wall that was just fixed because you through my little sister into it earlier this week! ( she said laughing) 

Stiles: Omg Omg just take me back home please!! 

Laura: Calm down where were’s anytime we get just a little rough inside something gets broken. ( she said laughing)

Stiles: Are they hurt…?

Laura: Well Peter was put through the wall and the coffee table was broken over Derek’s head but their both fine and mopping around now! 

Stiles: Laura this is not funny!! Why is Derek acting this way…?

Laura: look don’t say I told you but when the twins were first born Peter had this girl Kate but turns out she was a Supernatural Hater! She tried to burn our house down and when she failed at that she got a powerful magical to cause chaos in our home and it ended with all the humans of our pack killing themselves including my aunt, grandfather, father a few cousins, and Derek’s fiancé’. ( she sounded as if she really didn’t want to recall the memory)

Stiles: Wow! I’m sorry about that so I’m guessing that’s why Derek was fighting with Peter the night I saved the girls!

Laura: Exactly but lately Derek seemed as if he was starting to return back to his normal self instead of the depressed brooding mess he’s been for the past couple of years.

Stiles: Derek needs to pull his head out of his ass and for give his uncle and Peter needs to stop being a prick and actually apologize!! ( he said taking a deep breath) 

Laura: How did you know Peter hadn’t really apologized..?

Stiles: I my have just met him but I’m and excellent people reader.. and Peter is not the apologizing type! 

Laura laughed at him like really laughed, and Stiles had a feeling that she wasn’t used to that herself. 

Laura: Wow.. well can you read me..?

Stiles: yeah! 

Laura: really go!! ( she said not convinced)

Stiles: Well I’m guessing you’re the oldest of the Hale children, and As the oldest you make sure to give your siblings a hard time while letting them know you love them. You are a born leader and I’m also guessing next inline for Alpha considering you know all of your families personal business. You are happily married and have at least one child. Your working with your hands and with machinery on a daily bases and when there is someone knew in or around the family you are usually the first to meet them because like me you read people and others things easily to void the bullshit…….. Was I close..? ( he said with a knowing smirk) 

Laura just looked at him showing all 32 pointy teeth and blushing.

Laura: well you know I can read you too. 

Stiles: Be my guess!

Laura: Well you’re an only child, have both parents still in you’re life, you long to belong but a bit of a loner, and want to fell loved and wanted, you are a romantic and an extremely powerful magical. And if I’m smelling correctly a virgin so either you’re a prude or when it comes to relationships just as emotionally unstable as Cora. You like being around Peter because he makes you feel like not you’re not the only one in the world that has people around them 24/7 and still feel ignored. You are attracted to Derek because when you pictured someone you’d end up with Tall Dark and handsome wasn’t what you wanted, you wanted strong loyal, and passionate. Because you’ve had all this power inside of you have a slight control issue that I can assure you being around my family you will have to get over because the only one my family lets control them is the Alpha! ( she smiled at him)

Stiles: I think you’re going to be my new best friend! ( he said giggling behind a red tint in his cheeks) 

They pulled up the Hale mansion. There were a lot of cars and little kids running around the yard some were shifted into little pups and the others weren’t. The teenagers were all sitting on their electronica devises. Some Adult were sitting and conversing others were setting up table and cooking. Stiles saw Talia talking with a woman that like she could have been Peters twin even though she was female. Peter nor Derek were nowhere to be found. 

Laura: Their in their rooms. Mom said they couldn’t come out until they learned how to talk to each other without breaking furniture or the house. ( she laughed)

Stiles: they were grounded…?( he said cackling) 

He and Laura exited the minivan and before anyone can pull his attention to them he went to find Peter and Derek’s room. He decided to go to Peter’s room first considering he would be easier to talk to because you know he actually talked. Finding Peter’s room was easy he just looked for the door and the area around the door that looked like someone with OCD would live in. His room was on the 3rd floor and across from one other room. Before he could knock Peter opened the door with the same look he had on his face as last night. Stiles walked in and Peter closed the door. 

Stiles: Hi! 

Peter: Hello…!

Stiles: What happened..?

Peter: your boyfriend attacked me when I came in this morning because I smelled too much of you! 

Stiles: ok First he’s not my boyfriend and second WE are grown men why is it I’ve learned that you too always act like this..?

Peter: my nephew is a spoiled idiot and I just simply don’t put up with his crap!

Stiles: Peter… why do you really act like you’re not happy unless you’re making someone else uncomfortable..? I know you really care about your family why not just act like it..?

Peter: Stiles…..! 

Stiles: No I’m serious Peter when I’m around you I feel safe and protected why can’t you show that kind of thing to you’re family…?

Peter: because I cant ok you’re different…?

Stiles: ok answer did you only come over last night because you knew Derek would freak out…?

Peter: no Stiles…. I came over because…. Never mind that you’re not his property and it’s not like we did anything!!

Stiles: You sound like a child…. Did you know Derek had feeling for me???

Peter: of course, but we are a family of were’s ok we sent mark every member of the pack ok!! 

The last part of that statement flew right over Stiles’ head. 

Stiles: ok Look I’m not about go back and forth with you two ok…. You’re going to apologize to Derek not for scent marking me , but doing it only because you knew it would get under his skin and I’m not taking no for answer! 

Peter: absolutely….

Before Peter could finish his last statement Stiles sent Peter hard into his wall with a round house kick and glowing Violet eye!!

Stiles: Next time I wont be nice!! Now I’m going to go and Talk to Derek listen for me to call you!! 

Peter Just grunted and dusted himself off standing from the ground! Derek’s room was right next to the twin’s on the second floor. He didn’t even bother knocking he just walked straight in!

Stiles: Asshole!

Derek: What…! ( raising his eyebrows)

Stiles: Why did you attack Peter this morning..? 

Derek: he’s annoying and a creep!

Stiles: That’s not why you did it now tell me! ( he said looking unimpressed) 

Derek: Fine! He smelled more like you than I did!!

Stiles: You know why because when he wants to scent mark me or hug be he does! Now if you just get your head out of your stubborn ass long enough and act on your erges maybe you could too! I’m not here for you too to measure whose Dick is bigger!! Ok I like you a lot.. Peter I like also.. but not in that way ok he just makes me feel no alone!! 

Derek: Why can’t I make you feel like that!!

Stiles: God Derek it’s not about who can make me feel the best Peter and I have an unspoken bond that you wont be able to understand because you’ve never had to go through it! Now you can either get over that and accept the fact that I will trust Peter until he proves other wise or this thing we have or don’t have wont be an us at all. 

Derek: fine! But the moment he proves other wise I’m gonna rip his throat out with my teeth! 

Stiles: If I don’t beat you to it! Now You’re going to apologize to him for being an ass and throwing him into a wall this morning!

Derek: What hell No!

Stiles like he did peter round house kicked Derek in the chest Derek stumbled back Stiles than kick Derek leaving his foot against his neck! 

Stiles: I’m sorry what was that…?

Derek: Fine!!! ( he mumbled) 

Stiles: Good! Now lets go enjoy your daughter’s birthday Party! 

Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and pulled him into a deep deep kiss he bit at Stiles’ bottom lips asking for access. Stiles opened his mouth slightly and Derek’s tongue dived into his mouth. Stiles didn’t even bother to fight he just let Derek dominate him and show his power through the kiss. They kissed for about 5 minutes than Derek pulled back! 

Derek: Now I’m ready! 

They walked down to the empty living room and Stiles called Peter down from his room! Peter appeared from the top of the stairs an Stiles just rolled his eyes at the drama queen that is names Peter Hale he wonders if he’s who Lydia got her lessons from! Peter came and stood on the opposite side of Stiles.

Stiles: now who is going to the bigger person and apologize first!

The two Hale men just stood there looking at each other expecting. Stiles created a tennis ball size fire ball in the palm of his hands and gave his best impression of the Hale eyebrows. Peter Spoke first!

Peter: My dear nephew I must apologize for breaking the coffee table over your head this morning and for my assholery ways and purposefully doing things such as spend the night in Stiles’ bed wearing his pajama bottoms and going shirtless although the only part that was too annoy you was the part I just stated in detail which I’m sure you didn’t know about until now! ( he said with a vindictive smirk) 

Stiles: Peter….! 

Peter: Ok fine you ruin all of my fine! Derek look I understand you have strong feelings for Stiles, but so do I not like you but I still care for him deeply he saved my great nieces when I could when he didn’t have too and he came back to help! You have to understand the past is the past that didn’t just happen you it happen to all of us and you hating me is something that I know I will have to live with forever , but when it comes to him( pointing at Stiles) I will fight you every morning, but I truly hope it doesn’t come to that! ( he finished feeling a little vulnerable)

Stiles: Derek…..!

Derek: Peter first off I don’t hate you….. Do I like you No but you’re my uncle and my pack mate I can’t hate you!

Peter: Actually…

Derek: Shut up! Anyway you have to understand that when it come to my ma…relationships I will always be possessive you have to under stand and I do Apologize for ramming your head into the wall this morning!

Stiles: see guys was that so hard now do what pack mates do and hug it out!!

The two Hale men hesitantly grabbed each other and wrapped their arms around each others back holding on tight to them. When they let go they both had pink ear tips!

Stiles: Now lets go enjoys a birthday party! ( he grabbed both men by their arms leading them outside)

When they walked outside all eyes were on them it was very clear that the family was listening in! Peter ignored everyone and walked towards the grill a man was cooking at! Derek went to the table with all the presents. Leaving Stiles standing there with all eyes on him! Laura came up to him!

Laura: Ok how’d you do it…?

Stiles: do what?

Laura: convince Uncle Peter and Derek to not only have a conversation but apologize to each other! 

Stiles: Didn’t give them a choice!

Laura: teach me your ways! 

Stiles: Shut up!! Lol where are the girls..?

Laura: on a run with the rest of the kids and mom! Lets meet the pack! 

Stiles: sure!

Laura and Stiles walked up to a group of people around their age! There was Cora he knew and actually most he recognized from around high school! 

Laura: hey you little pricks this Stiles! Stiles the blonde here is Erica, You know Cora ( she snickered), Pretty boy here is Jackson, Mr. Mysterious is Boyd! Susie cue here is Isaac, and Prince Charming right there is Danny! 

Stiles: Yeah I recognize Douche bang over there from trying to throw me into lockers in high school! ( H said pointing to Jackson)

The group bust out in laughter!

Jackson: So you mean to tell me Stalinski is the magical that took out the pack of omegas…. And was able to get Cora off of him with out using magic….?

Laura: Yup! And Derek’s new ma….. something ( she said smiling)

Jackson: Bullshit I used to pick on this kid all throughout high school couldn’t do shit!

Erica: Jackson really…. And you’re proud of that really…?

Stiles: Jackass there is a difference between me letting you pick on me choosing not to defend myself for your benefit than you actually bulling me and me not being able to fight back!! 

Cora: Damn Jackson I guess he told you!

Jackson: yeah right Stalinski I highly doubt that without your little week coven you’d be able to handle one of the pups! 

Stiles: Jackson! To be honest even if I was to entertain the little pissing contest you’re trying to have with me I will have you on your back in 2.5 seconds! 

Jackson: Is that a challenge..?

Stiles: Shut up please every time you open your mouth its like you’re trying to convince yourself that you’re something special!

Jackson: huh like you would know about being special…? I’m sure your family is ashamed of you! abandoning them after returning from college! What’s wrong you finally realized no one will ever truly love you!

Stiles’ eyes vibrated with anger and Violet rays. He was giving off so much power the others backed away from him and Derek and Peter made their way towards the small group! Stiles started to walk in Jackson’s face.

Stiles: Let me get one thing clear with you this instant make that your last time ever mentioning my family! Or so help me god I will skin in you than one by one tear off a limb and mail them to your parents and when you have nothing left throw you in a body of water and watch you drown over and over again! 

Derek: Stiles! ( Derek yelled)

Stiles: stay out of this Derek!!! (he yelled back) 

Jackson eyes turned a bright blue and he closed the space between he and Stiles they stood chest to chest!

Peter: you know Jackson if I were you I would really stop while you can! ( he said smirking)

Jackson: Fuck off Prick! What are you fucking him now!

Stiles: Jackson So help me god you have one more time to same some thing offensive aimed towards me just one more! ( he said through his teeth)

The clouds above the mansion began to darken and Thunder could be heard!

Danny: lets just go! Get a drink or something this is not the time nore place for this!

Stiles: you’re Danny! I’m going to be the bigger man and walk away this time but be warned Jackson disrespect me again or anyone I care about and it will be the last time you ever even think about it again. And no that’s not a threat, nor a promise, it’s a guarantee. 

Derek pulled Stiles away following him was Peter, Laura, and Cora! 

Jackson: bastard no wonder his father is ashamed of him! ( he said a little to loudly fore werewolf ears)

Stiles didn’t hear what Jackson said once they walked away but a normally cool and neutral Peter Hale did. With in the a few seconds Peter went from standing on Stiles’ side to Standing over a angry crying out in pain Jackson. Peter had broken both of his shoulder blades and his ankles and standing with his foot on Jackson’s throat in the dirt! Peter leaned down to face him!

Peter: Consider that a warning next time I’ll be sure to repeat whatever it is you’ve said about his family and see if you walk out of it alive! You stupid boy! ( he spat and walked away) 

A few minutes later the kids came running back with Talia still hyper and excited. They put close back on and soon everyone was eating and enjoying the birthday party. Talia gave Peter and Derek a look when she noticed them being civilized towards one another. At one picnic table on one side Stiles sat in the middle with Izzy on his left and Peter next to her and Iri on his right with Derek next to her. Cora, Laura, and Laura’s husband and Kyle sat on the other side. Kyle was holding he and Laura’s daughter Olivia! After the food the kids played tag and hide and seek for a little while longer than everyone sang happy Birthday and the girls opened gifts. Sure enough Iri had gotten an assortment of Dresses while Izzy too had a few but she mostly had received some for of but and some were even in different languages Stiles was defiantly going to have to borrow a few of them at some point. By sunset the pups were all in a puppy pile in the back yard some fully shifted other being so tired they barely had time to wipe their faces of cake and ice cream. Their was a lake at the edge of the property near the beginning of the persevere. Stiles walked himself down there to catch the view. Standing their Stiles forgot all about his worries and pricks named Jackson Whittermore! He felt a presence stand next to him when he looked over he saw a Smiling Talia Hale! He smiled back and looked back at the sunset!

Talia: beautiful isn’t it?

Stiles: yeah so Peaceful if I lived here I’ll never leave!

Talia: my husband used to come out here to sketch!

Stiles: really…. Do you miss him?

Talia: everyday!

Stiles: How did you know he was the one?

Talia: When I looked at him he had the nastiest mug on his face everyone in our school used to run the other way but I would purposefully take a route that I knew he was taking or “accidently” bump into him in the halls and one day he smiled at me and it was that day that I knew I would marry him! Soon after we started to talk more and get together more and then I became his girlfriend and then Right after graduation he asked me to marry him!

Stiles: Wow seems like you knew exactly what you wanted!

Talia: wrong I had no idea how to do anything everything we went through together for the first time……… Thank you!

Stiles: for what…..?

Talia: I haven’t seen my son have a genuine smile on his face in a very long time, and Peter I’ve never seen him actually smile that wasn’t meant to intimidate anyone in a long time! 

Stiles: oh it was no problem I just had to roughen them up a little bit to get them to act right! 

Talia: well anyway I still thank you! 

Before he could answer Stiles’ phone rung. He looked and seen Lydia’s number!! 

Stiles: one moment! ( he said to Talia)

Stiles: Hey Ly….  
Lydia: Stiles The twins go now!!! 

Before Stiles could even think about anything he took off towards the house running full speed with a huge black wolf right beside him………………


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the Hales find Derek and the Twins!

Stiles and Talia raced back to the back yard to see the large puppy pile, and the older crowd at the picnic tables drinking and talking while the younger adults were either on their cell phones or talking with each other! Talia shifted back to her human form.

Talia :everyone in the house!!!! 

Cora: what’s going on?

Talia: not now Cora! Everyone in the house NOW! ( she roared) 

Stiles: where’s Derek…?

Laura: he and the girls went out to find you….! 

Stiles: No No No No!! ( he panicked) Talia we have to find them!!

Talia: Calm down Stiles we will now! Laura, Stiles, Cora, Jackson, Go search the east of the preserve and well meet up in the middle! Peter, Erica, Boyd, And Isaac with me! Everyone else in the house and Call Dr. Deaton! 

With that Stiles’ group left immediately. Stiles not being a shape shifter wasn’t as fast as the others were, but he was shortly behind the other 3. Stuck in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the others had stop just ahead of him, and he had ran into the back of Jackson. 

Jackson: watch it idiot! ( he spat)

Stiles: Laura why’d you stop..?

Laura: something’s here..!

Stiles: What do you mean… ?

Cora: Something or someone his here we can smell them no heartbeat though! 

Stiles: Vamps!!!

The group turn to look at him in surprise! Just than a blur raced past them knocking them all on there butts! They Stood and shifted in their beta forms and with a mixture of gold and blue eyes! They formed a perimeter around Stiles on instinct while he stood center. His eyes began to glow a brilliant violet while in his hands he had a few fire balls! He was giving off so much magical energy that the wolves had to take a step away from him. All the while he was channeling his magic the wolves were seemingly growing more fierce. 

Stiles: Guys what do you know about vamps..?

Cora: not much just that their ruthless and greedy for supernatural blood!

Stiles: what ever you do. Do not let them bite or scratch you! They have venom in their system that paralyses you!!

Jackson: how do you know so much about them…? 

Stiles: it’s my job! 

Just than they heard a twig snap to their left and another to their right!

Stiles: how many are there..?

Laura: about 8 I smell!

Cora: Same here!

Stiles: Shit! Ok look I’m going to draw them out and when I do you guys take no prisoners! 

Jackson: what about Derek and the girls!

Stiles: Look if we have 8 vamps surrounding us that means we are no when near their hide out they wouldn’t all be here that means Talia and the other are more likely to find them! 

Vamp 1: well well looks like the Hale’s have finally found someone that knows a little something! And what do you know he’s a magical….!

The small group turned around to see a tall than Asian man with pale skin and blood shot red eyes! He had an unnatural look to him kind of glass like and behind him stood 7 others that looked the same about as him!! 

Laura: where are my brother and nieces! ( she gritted through her teeth)

Vamp: why that’s kind of rude no hi or anything! Well seems I’m going to have to drain you first Bitch!

Laura let out a loud roar and the Vamp that was talking and another charged her than the fight was on! Laura was an obvious skilled fighter she and the two head vamps were fighting in almost a blur. Jackson was a sloppy but tough fighter he had no technique he just took a feral like approach, but doing that with vamps will not be best! Stiles was making sure to keep an eye on him! Cora was very very strong despite her size being the smaller of the third generation Hale beta’s but it was obvious she made up for her lack of height. She punched one vamp and sent him flying several feet back! Because Stiles lacked the superhuman speed and strength the two vamps that he was fight with never had a chance to get more than a few feet towards him he created more fireballs that were flying over his head to 1) give him light so he could see his surroundings and 2) he could have one ready for the vamp and he would send one to throw off the vamps that the others were fighting with! Out the corner of his eye he saw the two vamps starting to get the best of Jackson so he used his power of earth and used the near by tree roots to grab the vamps at the ankles restricting them from moving! Jackson looked shocked and looked down than over to Stiles and gave him a nod! Then he in one smooth motion decapitated the two vamps and ran over to help the girls! Than out of no where the twins came running from woods over to Stiles latching on to his legs almost throwing him off balance.

Stiles: Girls! Stay back!! 

Izzy: Stiles!! Help it’s daddy!!!!! He’s draining him!!!!

Iri: Hurry Stiles!!

Stiles made quick of the two vamps that he was occupying buy sending multiple fireballs at them in a tornado like fashion. He looked down at the girls.

Stiles: Where is he! 

Izzy: that way Stiles please grandma and the other are fighting more of the things, but Daddy is getting drained!! (she cried!)

Stiles: you listen to me I want you guys to shift.. full wolf and run run as fast as you can! Don’t stop running until you’re home you hear me!!

Iri: I’m scared Stiles! ( she whined a little)

Stiles: I know, but I promise I’m going to bring your daddy home ok! 

Iri: Ok Please Stiles!

Stiles: I promise now hurry girls don’t stop ok!! 

Both: Ok! 

Both girls started running and shifting mid stride looking identical! They were both gray almost silver looking wolves they each had a hint of black at the end of each of their paws, and it was obvious that when they grew up they would be huge! The girls ran and ran! They ran hard and fast! Izzy glanced back in noticed that one of the vamps had started to follow them! The vamp leaped up to grab Iri, but before he could connect Izzy leaped and grabbed the vamp by the neck! Iri noticed and heard the commotion and joined her sister in the trying to take the vamp down! Iri latched onto the back of the vamp’s neck and at the same time the tighten their grip and pulled in opposite directions killing the vamp instantly. When a werewolf makes their first kill they get a certain power from it. It’s almost like an passage from childhood to adolescence. Both girls howled something fierce at the sky than ran harder and faster all the way home. Both Leaped on the back porch and crashed through the screen door! Soon as the girls had left and started running Stiles had ran in the direction they had came from! With fireballs spinning above his head Stiles ran then he heard growls and hisses and he knew he was in the right place! He approached to see Talia and her full blown wolf form she was a pitch black massive wolf and her eyes were glowing a bright red, she was fighting with three of the vamps!! Peter was in his beta form and was taking on two vamps while the others also in their beta forms were each fighting a vamp! Stiles searched around for Derek and found him on the ground with a female vamp’s teeth in his neck!! Stiles eyes shot a violet electricity out of them at her!

Stiles: Get away from him you bitch!!!

Vamp: now now is that any way to talk to a queen…?

She than charged him fast knocking into him sending him flying into the air! Erica the blonde werewolf ran and leaped into the air to catch him into the air! She grabbed him landing on the ground cushioning his fall!

Stiles: Thanks!

Erica: no problem Batman! ( she smirked)

They got up and She ran to help the other beta’s and Stiles using his power of wind began to pick up the speed using it to create a mini tornado. Then he inside the tornado charge the vamp and stop about two feet in front of her and using his hands he reached out and sent Electricity through them and sent it straight through her heart! She turned to ash instantly! Stiles ran to Derek’s side! Derek was laying there pale and looked every bit dead, but Stiles knew better! He needed to get Derek back to the house! he used the roots from the near by tree to pull Derek on the ground than he grabbed him standing chest to chest. He placed his arms under Derek’s and wrapped them around his back than he created another tornado around them that picked both of them up and he directed it towards the house! They were going at a tremendous speed. They made it to the house in about 3 minutes and they crashed through the same screen door the Twin crashed through! Stiles knew carrying Derek inside of his tornado and holding him up the entire time would cause some him some damage once inside he and Derek both collided with the ground! Stiles soon fainted from the exhaustion. Laura had had enough and shifted into her full wolf she was a huge pearl white wolf with glowing gold’s! She began to tear threw all of the vamps at speed they couldn’t match! Cora followed. She was a chocolate brown medium size wolf but she was very bulky and muscular! She like Laura began to tear threw the vamps while Jackson still in his beta from did the same! Pretty quickly they finished the last Vamp and headed towards the others once there the made do with the rest of the vamps and headed home! Once there they seen the back door and ran inside! Dr. Deaton was there and he was working on Derek out! 

Peter: Where is Stiles!

Nana pointed towards Stiles laying unconscious on the couch! He ran towards him!

Peter: what happened to him..?

Nana: he and Derek came colliding into through the door and once inside he fainted! 

Peter: Deaton did you check him..?

Dr. Deaton: I’m sorry I cant’ do that Peter!

Peter: Why the hell not! ( he roared)

Dr. Deaton: Peter he is an unclaimed powerful magical I’m a claimed Druid it’s no mistake that our kind do not get along if I perform anything on him and he doesn’t make it his family will come for me automatically and I can’t have that! 

Peter: If you don’t check him you wont have to worry about him I’m going to rip your throat out for them!!

Talia: Peter!!! That’s enough!

Peter looked Talia in the eyes and Flashed his bright blue’s and Talia Did the same flashing her bright red’s. Peter grabbed Stiles from the couch and ran towards the front door! He burst through the doors with a kick. He got into his car and drove towards his parents house! Yes Peter knew where his parents lived the moment stiles became important to him! He grabbed Stiles from the back seat and ran towards the front door! He knocked long and hard on the door! A woman around Talia’s age opened the door who Peter could obviously tell was Stiles’ mother she Looked at Peter than down into his hands and hers eye vibrated with a deep green!

Claudia: what happed! ( she said pulling them inside directing peter to put him on the couch)

Peter: My family we were attacked by vamps Stiles used a tornado and pulled my unconscious nephew in with him! They traveled from the middle of the preserve into to the Hale house Elder Stalinski! ( Peter said and bowed) 

Claudia now attending to her son and looked up and bowed her head to Peter! She stood and made a few calls! Than returned to Stiles’ side on the couch. Peter stood at the end of the couch in a stance that made it easy for him to protect both Stiles and his mother if needed! Soon they heard police sirens and than an older man ran into the house with a curly haired brunette boy behind him holding a med bag! The older man locked eyes with Peter and charged! Pinning him into the wall. They stood face to face! 

John: what’d you do to him!!

Claudia: John!! Let go of him Now!! He did nothing he’s the one that brought him here. 

John Stalinski looked back at his wife and then back to Peter and reluctantly let him go! They curly haired boy had hand his hand hovering over Stiles while glowing a bright gold. A few minutes later he stopped and looked up! 

Scott: he’s fine! No injuries just he used a lot of energy tonight obviously and because of his connection with the elements it’s take a lot for him to control on a daily basis to not let it over power him. He should be fine after a couple of hours of rest!

He nodded towards them and grabbed his medical bag and walk out of the house!

Claudia: now who are you..? ( she turned towards to Peter)

Peter: My name is Peter Hale! He was at my great nieces birthday party when this happened. 

Claudia: well Peter thank you for bringing him here! But now I think you should leave!! 

Peter: yes ma’am I’ll grab Stiles and take him home!

John: The hell you will touch him again and this bullet goes straight through you head! (he said drawing his gun pointing at Peter)

Claudia: He’ll be fine here he belongs with us!

Peter: actually…… Because he is unclaimed he belongs no where! And he is over the age of 21 so you as parents hold no right over him… Unless you’d like to call your coven leader and explain to them how you’re using their connections to use on an unclaimed magical…?

Both Claudia and John turned red in the face. Peter nodded his head and walked to pick Stiles up! from the couch! John stopped him once he had Stiles in his arms!

John: if anything happened to him!

Peter: I assure you Sheriff I’ll protect him with my life! 

Peter then walked out of the house and placed Stiles into the back seat of his car and drove towards his home! Once there he pulled stiles out and Walked to his back yard he place Stiles over his shoulder and climbed the backside of the house and opened his bedroom window! He place Stiles on his bed and undressed him leaving on his under clothes. He placed him under the covers. He then undressed fully took a shower and shifted into his full wolf form which was a white one with a black back and strip of black down his face. He climbed on top of the bed and curled himself around Stiles! Stiles was dreamless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter have a moment!

Stiles didn’t wake up till mid afternoon the next day. He was sweating as if he was running a marathon. He turned to see where the extra heat was coming from and seen a huge wolf on the other side of his bed. He sat up and yelled!

Stiles: Ahh!!! ( he screamed falling out of bed)

The wolf just lifted his head and gave him an unimpressed look. Only one person could give. 

Stiles: Peter…..?

The wolf barked and laid his head down curling inward again. Stiles just Stood and walked to the bathroom. He shook his head and wondered how in one week his life was so hectic. He took off his briefs and tank and showered. Grabbing a towel he walked out to a still sleeping Peter Hale. He grabbed underwear, a black Batman t-shirt and dark gray yoga like pants . He walked down the hall to his meditating room. The room only had yoga mats some personal weights, and a stereo system. Stiles walked over to the radio and played his iPod that was connected on shuffle. He walked to one of the mats and sat Indian style. Fleetwood Mac’s “Landslide” played low in rang in his ears. Stiles did breathing exercises to relax and get a handle on the buzzing feeling of his powers. He took up yoga and meditating when he started to really grow into his power. The reason Stiles was so different from other magical’s was because he not only had to control one power he had multiple powers. For instance his mother she was an earth magical with earth magic she had to remain grounded and/healthy so to say. She only ate organic foods that she grew in her garden and she was a vegetarian. Natalie Martin was the total opposite almost she was a fire magical meaning she had a “blazing “personality and she was more dominant. To manage her power of fire she on a regular basis had to maintain a certain internal flame that evened out. The McCall’s being healing magical’s were different. (It was said that magical’s with the power to heal had originally received their powers from shields. In the olden days magical’s weren’t called magical they were called witches and for every which there was a shield or a healer. Healers themselves were not exactly human. They were once human but once they died were given the ability to orb in and out of place and with a single call from their witch appear no matter what part of the world they were in. somewhere around the 1500’s shields and witches began to reproduce and that is where now in the 25st century magical’s as their called now possess the power to heal.) For them to maintain their powers they had to use them on a daily basis. That’s why many healing magical’s worked as some form of healthcare profession . For Stiles he’s different he has influences of the elemental’s he’s looked at as one of the most powerful magical’s time. Never has there been a magical that had influence over more than one element. In some cases there had been a few magical’s that could influence no more than two but for him to possess power over earth, fire, air, water, metal, and weather was rarer than rare. Hence the reason they fled from Poland to seek protection form all that sought him out only for his power. All his life Stiles fought an internal battle with himself to maintain control at all times. So he found that running and yoga helped a lot with that. Halfway through his session the song “ Dead in the Water” by Ellie Goulding came on. This song was one of his favorites songs ever he loved to sing it . He began to sing while sitting. 

“ If I was not myself, and you were someone else. 

I’d say so much to you and I would tell the truth. 

Cause I can hardly breathe. Your hands let go of me. 

The ice is thinning out. And life we brace themself. “

Peter walked in on all fours and placed himself behind Stiles and laid his head on his paws. Stiles continued to sing.

“ I’m there…. In the water

Still looking for ya

I’m there in the water 

Can’t you see?

Cant you see…? ”

Stiles soft yet raspy smooth voice echoed through out the room. Peter seemed to not only like his singing, but it put him at ease he was getting closer and closer against Stiles’ back. Soon he was wrapped around Stiles like a blanket of fur. Stiles finished the song and stood up. He cut the music off and looked at a confused Peter. 

Stiles: I’m starving turn back and meet me down stairs for some lunch please? 

Stiles walked down stairs and looked at the time it was 1 in the afternoon. He decided on turkey clubs. He made Peter two and he made himself one. He grabbed some potato chips from his pantry and a cold soda from the fridge for Peter. Decided on some sliced bell peppers and cranberry juice for himself. When he finished setting the table for two Peter came down with clothes in his arms and wearing some of his sweats and a hoodie. Stiles pointed to the laundry room just off of the kitchen and Peter walked to put them in the washing machine! He came back and sat across from Stiles. In the middle of their lunch he spoke up.

Peter: you have a beautiful voice!

Stiles: Thank you my mom used to sing to me all the time when I was little. 

Peter: That song… who is the singer?

Stiles: Her name is Ellie Goulding she ‘s once of my favorite singers her Ed Sheeran and john Mayer!

Peter: not familiar with them! 

Stiles: their great their songs really help me focus on maintaining my concentration. 

Peter: is that what you were doing…?

Stiles: yeah Since I have all this power mom says I have to make sure to keep it inside at all times or else I can loose control once released. ( he said with a shrug)

Peter: hmmm… maybe instead of focusing on keeping the power locked up you should focus on what it is that can help you control it once you release it all at once..!

Stiles: what do you mean..?

Peter: us as were’s we aren’t taught to “bottle up” the beast but we learn how to control them not let them control us. We keep the human part of us in control at all times unless we need the animal to be released so to speak. 

Stiles just looked at Peter!

Peter: we have anchors!

Stiles: I’ve read about that!

Peter: yeah we each have anchor’s whether they’re a certain emotion, a person, or group of people. Each were has that anchor that allows us to “wolf out” as they say but still continue to be “human”. 

Stiles: what’s yours…?

Peter: it used to be my baby brother Gabriel! ( he said with sadness in his eyes)

Stiles: used to be..?

Peter: he was killed about seven years ago. Rouge hunters captured him and sliced him in half. ( he said with a hardened look) 

Stiles: That sucks!

Peter snorted! 

Peter: yes it does Stiles!

Stiles: so what is it now…?

Peter: its Still Gabriel, but its my memories of him and how he’d wanted me to be. How he looked up to me. The very reason he was even caught was because I wanted him to be a better “wolf”. We were in preserve fooling around seeing who was the better wolf and training. ( he said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes)

Stiles: was he a younger sibling or older..?

Peter: He was the youngest it went Talia, me and my Twin Penelope, than Gabe. 

Stiles: do I remind you of him…? ( Stiles said with a bid of uncertainty) 

Peter smiled a genuine smile but said nothing. The washing machine ringing brought them out of conversation. Stiles got up and cleared their dished while Peter went to switch his things from the washer to the dryer. He walked back into the kitchen!

Peter: So just a heads up your parents probably hate me! ( he said with so much pride) 

Stiles: my parents…? What do you mean…?

Peter: well the pack’s Druid! refused to check you out because you are an unclaimed magical…. And if anything happened to you under his care your family would avenge you… or something like that!

Stiles: well that’s a bunch of bull really all he had to do was cast a basic spell using runes to determine my diagnosis and that’s it! He honestly just really didn’t want to do it! 

Peter: Why is it that you think…?

Stiles: well its really no secret that druid’s and magical’s have never really gotten alone due to the fact that druids believe that magicals are the closest things to guardians descendants ….!

Peter: Guardians..?

Stiles: I’m sure you know but……. Long time ago like in the time of Adam and Eve there lived five guardian nations 1) could control Earth magic 2) could control fire 3) could control water 4) could control air 5) telekinesis for each guardian there was a shield or better know as a healer. These guardian nations once created where in charge of keeping the earth safe, but as you know the story of Lucifer already those angels who followed him to earth. Some were than turned into creatures… or beast such as yourself ( he said grinning at Peter) to fight in his army. He created druids to perform skills that of which the guardians had but were in no means strong enough to out do After Eve turned on Adam the war was over She went to “hell” with Lucifer to act as his queen and Adam became an Angel in “heaven” who acted as a “ giver of the lord” and handed out powers to those who seems fit. But in all honesty even Angel’s have flaws because only the family’s of the guardians were given these powers!

Peter: you seem to not believe these… story’s….?

Stiles: honestly I really don’t there are faults to every story my honest opinion is that Lucifer and God planned to used their weapons or… should I say their warriors and guardians, but when Eve turned on Adam for Lucifer that bond that held God’s forces at bay broke. 

Peter: so you think God lost the war to Lucifer…?

Stiles: not lost but… failed and to answer your earlier question druids are simply sacred of magicals and the amount of power we possess true druids are “older” than magicals but really their useless without their runes. 

Peter: you seem like you are……..

Stiles: I know my mom used to drill this into our brains as toddlers and lets just say even than I a little bit skeptical.

Peter: so enough about that how are you feeling… after yesterday?

Stiles: I’m fine a little stiff… but I’ll make it! So back to my parents I’m guessing since I’m home that you pulled out the laws on them. I can’t see my parents letting me come home alone unconscious in the arms of a werewolf..? 

Peter: well your father pinned me against the wall and your mother flashed her eyes warning me! 

Stiles: oh! who came to check on me? Scott or Melissa…? 

Peter: curly head boy with an uneven jaw!

Stiles: Scott! Yeah he’s a healer like his mom we’ve been friends since I moved here!

Peter: Friends…?

Stiles: well to be completely honest the only reason I even talk to half of them is because I grew up with them. But really my only friends are probably Lydia and Danny..!

Peter: well thats two more than me! ( he said with a smirk)

Stiles: of course! L0l! How are the girls…?

Peter: they were fine last night! They made their first kill last night..! ( he said holding his head high)

Stiles: wow that’s pretty big right?

Peter: yeah! It is! So what are your plans for today..?

Stiles: Derek and I had dinner with my parents but I don’t know now!! Derek….!?

Peter: he’s fine we can go check on him if you’d like..?

Stiles: yeah lets do that, but Peter!!!

Peter: Yes?

Stiles: change into your own clothes first please!

Peter: damnit I’m never going to have fun anymore! ( he sighed)

Stiles: nope! Now hurry!!

Stiles went to his bedroom to change into jeans and he put on a hoodie. Grabbing his phone he realized his phone was dead. He just planned to put it on charge in his car and than he walked into the kitchen to see Peter changing! He just rolled his eyes and yelled for Peter to hurry! He grabbed a jacket form the closet! He sat in his car and plugged his phone in! Peter came out a few minutes later in his clothes. They drove in a comfortable silence to the Hale mansion. The driveway was still full of cars so Stiles guessed that no one had left after last nights incidents. Peter lead him into the house and into the living room where all of the adults and older teenagers were having a meeting! Once he walked from around Peter all eyes were on him..

Talia: Stiles!! I’m so glad you’re alright how are you feeling..? ( she came hugging him)

Stiles: Hey! I’m fine a little stiff but ill live I’ve experienced worse. ( he smiled at her)

Talia: well I’m glad you’re here we were just discussing something’s!

Stiles: oh…? Like? 

Isaac: like why we’re getting attacked so much lately..? ( he aimed at Stiles)

Talia: ISAAC!! ( she said flashing her alpha eyes)

Stiles: let me guess some of you think that I have something to do with you guys being attacked 2 times in one week..? ( he said unimpressed) 

Talia: Stiles no one is blaming you we are just simply trying to see where all of this is coming from! And from what I’ve gathered we’re the only pack being targeted! 

Stiles: no trust me I understand honestly! If you guys weren’t thinking of me I would question you guys myself really. But I’ll tell you now my friend she has the power of sight and each attack that I was involved in centered around the twins! So what that is telling me is that their special some way and you guys should really check them out! ( he said matter of factly) 

Some of them realized that, but as a tall boy with deep blue eyes and blonde hair charged Stiles with raging blue beta eyes! Stiles stood there unfazed by this hot heads attempt to attack him. Before Stiles could even react The twins ran from around the corner and one jumped and grabbed the boy by the neck and the other had both legs. The got him to the ground and both girls were shifted into their beta form with blazing golden eyes ready to tear their family member apart! The room was quite as a mouse! Stiles ran towards the girls and grabbed their hands to calm them! 

Stiles: Girls look at me I’m fine! Look at me ( he flashed his eyes) Count to ten with me come on one…. Two…. Three…

Both girls finished counting with him and they reached ten. Their eyes returned back to their natural color and they quickly grabbed Stiles legs. 

Stiles: Girls can you do me a favor and go keep an eye on your father for me please…? 

Izzy: he wont wake up!!

Stiles: he will soon he’s just really tired how about you guys go read to him while he’s sleeping huh what do you say..?

Iri: can you come up with us..?

Stiles: I’m not sure ( they looked up at Talia)

With glassy eyes she nodded her head with a yes! Both girls ran up the stairs and Stiles yelled he would join them later! 

Cora: how…?

Stiles: I know to be honest I have no idea but what I can tell you is that! Form the moment I’ve met them I had an immediate connection to them it’s weird! I really don’t know what it is, but I feel like their my own..?

Cora: no… you calmed them…? 

Stiles: what do you mean..? ( he asked confused)

Laura: The girls they might not seem like it but they have tempers on them the only person who can get them to shift back from fits of rage is Derek…? ( she stated with awe)

Boy: he must have spelled them or something..! ( he stated angrily)

Stiles: I’m sure your druid has already check on that and came up empty handed!!! 

The room was even more quiet. There were a series of looks of guilt around the room. 

Stiles: Look I’m not here to tear this family apart or what ever you think is going on! If my friend wouldn’t have called me that night and told me to rush into the preserve that night both of them and Peter would be dead. And seeing as in she only sees things that effect the person she is connected to I took it serious. 

Talia: Of course Stiles and I apologize if we’ve made you feel like the villain here. And My nephew Aaron here will be raking your yard and in the summer cutting your grass for you free of charge!

Aaron: What!! Aunt Talia!!! 

She said nothing she only flashed her eyes and he shut up and gave his neck in submission. 

Stiles: Thank you, but honestly if he wasn’t doing it because he felt he was protecting pack I would have accepted , but I can understand his concerns and his fear personally I would be weary of me too.

Nana: Stiles how are you so wise for your age!

Stiles: Nana… I’m not wise I’ve just grew up kind of a loner, and growing up that way it makes you see things and people differently. 

She just smiled at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see peter changed and smiling at him!

Stiles: Now I really think you should start with the Vamps they obviously weren’t after Derek and only Derek. With were’s once a were has killed another isn’t it correct that they gain their power..?

Laura: Yes that’s correct! But why the twins..?

Stiles: That’s what you guys should try to find out. Because I’m not apart of a pack or a coven I’m not allowed to use recourses but I can use the books at the university. Tomorrow I’ll be going through some of them. 

Talia: thank you!

Stiles: no problem now if it’s alright with you guys I’m going to check on Derek. 

Talia: no problem Stiles! 

Stiles turned to walk out the room, but before he could fully exit he turned around.

Stiles: And let’s get one thing clear my general safety has been threaten 2 times now! ( he shot Aaron and Jackson a look that almost made them whimper) I really hope there won’t be a third! ( the wind started to pick up outside the sky was getting darker and you could hear thunder and lighting over the house) I usually don’t do well under threats! I’ve been nothing but kind and generous and shown respect to everyone in this room. And it’ll be nice to get that in return from every one. ( he looked straight into Isaac’s eyes and flashed his violet eyes) 

The weather returned back to normal as he headed upstairs to Derek’s room with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay AO3 has not been acting right for me but I'm back! Let me know what it is that you guys want to read!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' feeling are hurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait internet was down!!

Stiles had been sitting in Derek’s room for a couple hours. Both girls curled up on either side of Derek while Stiles sat at the bottom of the bed watching them sleep. Derek’s eyes began to flutter and after a few minutes he finally opened them. He took a second to glanced and take in his surroundings. When he finally looked at Stiles he had a look of confusion. 

Stiles: Hi….!

Derek: Hey! 

He began to get out of the bed both girls began to stir so he stilled and after a few they stopped moving he finished exiting the bed. He stretched his back and neck.

Derek: how long was I out?

Stiles: about 16 or 18 hours!

Derek just grunted. He look at Stiles and smiled.

Stiles: what are you smiling at..?

Derek: You! You were worried about me..?

Stiles: Whatever! I know you’re hungry and so am I! Plus I’m sure everyone will be glad to see that you’re up and I haven’t killed you! ( he said bitterly)

Derek: what do you mean…?

Stiles: Oh just some of you’re family think I had something to do with the attacks lately!

Derek just remained quite with a look of confusion. Stiles looked at him and seen the questioning look in his eyes. Derek left the room in a hurry. He was down the stairs and in front of his family in record time. He heard Derek calling his name. once he reached the bottom satirs!

Derek: Stiles! Stiles…! STILES!

Stiles: Derek I already explained myself to them!

Derek: you……

Isaac: figures you’d tell him as soon as he wakes up. ( He spat)

Derek: Shut up Isaac!! ( he growled) 

Cora: Hey leave him alone!! He’s only looking out for YOUR family!

With that Stiles started leaving the house he was outside halfway to his car in a flash almost. 

Derek: Stiles wait a minute don’t leave….!!

Stiles: what Derek..? I’m not about to sit around here and be accused of trying to hurt you’re family! I wont! My life was perfectly fine before meeting you guys, and I’ll be happy to go back tot that! 

Derek: Stiles you didn….

Stiles began to walk away but Derek grabbed his arm. Accidently Stiles sent an electric bolt that sent Derek flying into the dirt a few feet back. Than out of no where Isaac came running towards him in his beta form.

Stiles: That was an accident! ( he held up his hands)

Ready to protect himself Stiles eyes lit a vibrant violet and he sent electric bolts towards Isaac. He leaped in the air and on his way down Stiles channeled an tornado that sent him into a tree snapping it in half. Aaron also charged Stiles he used roots from the earth and pulled his entire body down restricting him from moving. Out of nowhere Stiles was punched in the jaw and sent flying into the air he quickly channeled a tornado that lifted him out of the air and while air born he began sending Fireballs at anyone who charge towards him. His eyes were turning a solid violet. An the ground began to shake!

Stiles: Enough!!!!!!! ( he yelled in a voice that was slightly deeper and carried on more than his own) I will no longer put up with this! I’ve done nothing to this family for you to accuse me of such things. Officially my dealings with the Hale Pack are over. ( he lowered to the ground eyes still a pure violet and began walking towards the wolves) I will remove myself from your property and never to return! 

Talia: Fine we can only respect your wishes! 

The twins came running from out of the house!

Twins: Stiles!!! Stiles!! 

They were caught by Cora and Erica!

Izzy: let us go!! 

Iri: Now!! ( she roared) 

Talia turned to face them and she flashed her alpha eyes and they settled down and began to cry. 

Stiles: When you realize too late that I’m not the one you should have been worrying about don’t come asking for any of my help. ( he said looking them their eyes) 

Peter: Stiles!! Wait! ( he began walking towards him)

Talia: Peter!! ( she growled) 

Peter: No you are all wrong he’s done nothing but help this family and you’re all so scared because of the amount of power he has that you’re over looking the person he truly is. ( he said continuing to walk towards Stiles)

Talia: Peter! You leave with him now! you can’t come back. 

Peter turned to look at her and began walking towards Stiles!

Stiles: Peter… don’t walk out on them!

Peter: Stiles…

Stiles: No… their still your family your pack you can’t leave them because their wrong this one time. Someone with some sense has to look out for the twins. 

Peter: Stiles….

Stiles: Peter… you can still visit me on my lunch and you know where I live. ( he whispered) 

Stiles’ eyes and voice was back to normal. He kissed Peter on the cheek looked in Derek’s pleading eyes, but still got in his car and drove off. When he made it home he hurried inside locked the door and ran to his room. He undressed and stepped into his shower. He turned the water till it was steaming hot and sat down and began to cry. Stiles would never admit it but he has always wanted to be and feel accepted not for how much power he weld or what he’s able to bring to the table. He just wanted someone to accept him for all of him. It seems as if he is either too powerful or not properly situated. It was always something, but with the Derek and Peter and the twins he felt as if he could have been himself. He sat and cried until the water ran cold. He got out and dressing in his yoga’s and t shirt than laid down. He was feeling drained. He climbed into his bed and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was sleep. He didn’t dream…. He woke up around 7pm that night to pots and pants being maneuvered in his kitchen. He crawled out of his bed and walked down stairs into his kitchen to see his mother cooking over his stove. 

Stiles: Mom….

Claudia: Hi honey I figured you weren’t up for coming over to dinner so your father and I will be having dinner here.! ( she said in a tone that said no questions are to be asked)

Stiles: fine ( he walked over kissing her cheek) what are you making..?

Claudia: veggie burgers!

Stiles: Dad should be very happy ( he smiled)

Claudia: you’d think after 25 years he’d get used to it, I guess not! ( she laughed) 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Stiles watched his mother work around his kitchen. Soon the table was set and his father had walked into the house wearing his sheriff’s uniform. 

John: honey I’m home!! ( he yelled across the house)

Stiles: We’re in the dinning room! 

John walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek and walked towards Stiles and kissed his forehead. 

John: what..? No company tonight..?

Stiles: I don’t want to talk about!

John: I’m just saying.. you could have…

Claudia: John! 

John: fine I’m not a fan of dogs anyway!!! Stiles can you do me a favor..?

Stiles: Dad!!! 

John: sorry sorry!! Stiles can you do me a favor..?

Stiles: sure dad what is it..?

John: sing me a song today has been a stressful day there was a fire and well yeah and I need a little bit of a stress relief. Please! ( he said with big pleading blue eyes)

Stiles: Sure dad any requests and no rock n roll!! 

John: um… something slow oh lets go to the piano!! 

Stiles: Dad…..! ( he whined) 

Claudia: Oh come on Stiles we haven’t heard your voice in so long come come! ( she pulled Stiles into the room connected to his dinning room that had a grand piano in it ) 

Stiles: fine, but you guys owe me!

John: yeah yeah come on sing already!

Stiles: Rude!! 

Stiles took a minutes to make sure the piano was in tune and than he sat for a minute and decided that Adele’s “ Turning Tables” was exactly how he was feeling at the moment. He began playing the Piano and then singing.

“Close enough to start a war…. All that I have…. Is on the floor…  
God only knows what we’re fighting for…  
All that I say… You always say more….”

He looked his parents Straight in the eyes! 

“ I can’t keep up with your Turning Tables… under you thumb I can’t breathe”

He closed his eyes and the first person he saw was Derek. Than something snapped inside of him felt like the one time he really let his guard down and like someone it was taken away from him.

“ So I won’t let you close enough to hurt me… no I won’t ask you…. You to just desert me… I can’t give you.. what you think you gave me it’s time to say goodbye… to Turning Tables….” 

He started to think about the girls and how he would really miss them. And How he was really going to miss Derek also. His life it was starting to make sense somehow and now everything was back to the way it started. That realization really hurt him in a more emotional way. 

“ Next time I’ll be braver…. I’ll be my own savior when… The thunder clouds come in…. Next time I’ll be braver.. I’ll be my own savior standing on my own two feet… I wont let you close enough to hurt me….. no I wont ask you you to just desert me I cant give you…. what you think you give its time to say to say goodbye…. To Turning Tables…. Ohhh Turning Tables…. Yeahhh yeah Turning….. Tables…. Whooh woooh……” 

He wiped the tears that he didn’t realize had fallen and looked at his parents. His dad had an expression that ranged from murderous to heart broken, and his mother had tears in her eyes! 

Stiles: ok I’m hungry lets eat!! ( he stood walking back into the dinning room)

The door bell was rung and he went to answer it. 

Stiles: mom you better had not invited anyone else over! 

Once at the front door was opened he was looking at Peter, Derek, The twins, Laura, Cora, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson and Nana Hale. They looked like zombies and smelled like smoke. Peter had an hard expression on his face. The twins looked tired and confused. Laura was looking ready to kill, and Derek he had tears in his eyes. He must have heard him singing. 

Stiles: Can I help you…..?

No one said anything. He began to close the door. 

Derek: Their Gone………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short but i thought it best to cut off there! NEXT CHPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is awesome!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Just an FYI if you have comcast dump them!!!

After Stiles let them all in he motioned to his living room. And everyone sat but Isaac. His mother and father walked into the room.

Claudia: Stiles.. honey who was. Oh Hi..?

John: Son what are they doing hear..?

Stiles: Dad please not now…? What happened..?

Laura: Hunters….. They got word of all the supernatural activity surrounding us and I guess burning the problem seems to be big for them. Some how they surrounded the house with Mountain ash than sat the house…! ( she said with a broken voice)

Stiles: you guys didn’t hear them..?

Laura: thats the thing Stiles we didn’t even smell them until it was too late some how they managed to hide it form us…?

Claudia: Druid helped them. ( she said with vibrating eyes)

Laura: what do you mean…. ?

Claudia: a dark druid to be exact and their considered a dark druid because they tend to not practice magic in the most Druid like way their more of the blood of the virgin instead of the animal blood type of magic welders. 

Stiles: how’d you get out..?

Laura: Peter… once you left he went into the woods and than came back once he started smelling the fire. He killed the hunters and used one of their bodies to brake the line and than ran in an dragged us all out. 

Stiles turned to look at Peter he was the only one scared. The right side of his face looked more like he was burned in a fire a couple years back instead of a couple hours ago.

Stiles: they where watching you guys….

Laura: what do you mean…??

Stiles: I’ve been at your home all day. And not once have I felt another person capable of magic near. I can sense when there is another magic welder from a mile away. They waited till I was gone….

Isaac: Or……( he said with accusing eyes directed at stiles) 

John: Or what..? You will not walk into my son’s house and accuse him of murder!!!

Laura: I apologize Sherriff and Stiles! Isaac not another word….. ( she flashed her now radiant red eyes) It happened no more than 45 minutes after you left!

Stiles: Dad I thought you said there was a fire today was this it..?

John: no actually it was on the opposite end of the preserve. 

Stiles: so that means that the fire was started by magic and they used the second fire to throw the law off. 

They all just stared at each other. Stiles saw the question lingering in their eyes and he just couldn’t not help them. 

Stiles: You guys look like you could use something to eat…? Dad can you order enough pizza to feed eleven werewolves…. Dad no questions!!!!! ( he gave him a look) Mom Can you show Laura, Cora. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac the basement and get them all towels and give them a hamper for their clothes. Derek, Peter, Nana and girls follow me please. 

Stiles began to walk towards the stairs, but Laura stopped him.

Laura: Thank you!!!! ( she said with glassy eyes) 

She squeezed him tightly around his shoulders then let go after a few. Stiles started to walk up the stairs. The first Guess room with a queen size bed that had a earthy look to it he gave to Nana Hale he handed he some towels and told he she could get showered first and he would see about something to wear. Next he showed the twins and the guest room that was more of the summer vibe. It had two twin size beds and its own full bathroom. He told the girls that their dad would be in to help them and to get comfortable. Next to the twins room and across from his master sweet he told was Peter’s. He gave Peter towels and told him told him to raid his room for something to wear. Before he could move on Peter who was quite grabbed him in a huge that held so much emotion that Stiles began to tear up! He held Peter and rubbed his shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes and than he just let go and went into the room. He started to walk more down the hall but Derek stopped him.

Derek: I was wondering…….

Stiles: you want to share my room…?

He didn’t say anything he just grabbed Derek’s hand and led him into his room. He gave him towels and told him he could get anything to wear. He left the room and walked into the kitchen where his parents were having a private conversation. Stiles sat at the two person table and blew out heavy breath. 

Claudia: Stiles….

Stiles: mom please don’t!!

Claudia: Stiles we’re just worried about you that is all. 

Stiles: mom I understand, but what do you guys expect me to do.. just leave them high and dry..?

John: well their not your responsibility. 

Claudia: John…!

Stiles: No he right their not my responsibility but if I can help them I am!

Claudia: and we understand. Can we help you with anything..?

Stiles: yeah mom can you make some healing tea for Peter and Nana Hale. And use some relaxing herbs from my garden to make for the rest. I’m going to Wal-Mart to get a few things I know we’re going to need. Dad can you take me please!

John: Don’t trust me here with them…? ( he said accusingly) 

Stiles: No because I don’t feel safe right now and I’d like to while I’m out!

John gave him an apologetic look and grabbed his keys heading for the door. Stiles grabbed his jacket and put his shoes on. They arrived at the Wal-Mart ten minutes later and Stiles told his dad to grab a kart as well. Stiles first started with the girls he grabbed them a couple outfits apiece and then got the under clothes. He grabbed them some bubble bath and shampoo and conditioner and hair supplies he know he didn’t have. Nest he shopped for the guys He grabbed 5 packs of t-shirts in white, gray, and black. Then he grabbed basketball shorts sock and sweats and a few pairs of jeans and a range of different sizes. The girls he grabbed pretty much the same just for females and instead of shorts he chose leggings and for the sleep wear he got Nana a robe and the rest of the ladies he got them each two pajama sets apiece. He got an assortment of lotion, deodorant, and shaving materials. Than he went to the home section and picked out a two mini fridges and towels plenty and plenty of tiles. He grabbed more laundry detergent and. Went to the food section and picked only a few thing that would hold them off a couple of days. The entire time shopping Stiles had this buzzing feeling after he was done shopping he finally told his dad. 

Stiles: Dad you feel that don’t you…?

John: Yeah someone has been watching us the minute we walked in here!

Stiles: Lets check out. 

Once they got to the register with two over filling karts they clerk gave them a questioning look and begin to scan items. The total was close to two thousand dollars. Before Stiles could hand the clerk his card his father had already swiped his.

John: you tell no one! You know this is against the coven rules. 

Stiles: I could have paid for it!!

John: Stiles…. Just say thanks!!

Stiles: thank you! ( he gave his father a hug and began walking out the store with his kart.)

The buzzing feeling was gone They loaded John’s truck and made their way to his home. Once they pulled up Derek came racing to the car and practically dragging Stiles out in a hug.

Stiles: Derek…?

John: hey don’t grab him like that!

Derek growled at his father and flashed his eyes! John took his guys out and aimed it at him. Laura came running out of the house. 

Laura: Derek…! Stiles I don’t know he came out of your room and seen you weren’t nowhere in sight and he began to panic!!

Stiles: Derek I’m fine!! I just went to the store with my dad!!! See! ( he said pointing to the loaded back seat)

Derek let go and without looking at anyone grabbed bags and made his way into the house. 

Stiles: Dad.. put the gun away please!

John put his gun away and grabbed a few bags and made his way into he house.

Stiles: You guys can make your way out here I know you’re listening! 

Laura gave him a small smile and grabbed bags as well. With everyone grabbing plenty of bags they each made two trips and the car was empty. Stiles sat in the living room and began tossing things to each of them.

Stiles: I just grabbed some more important things for right now. Each guys should have a pack of shirts and three pairs of sweats and shorts and a pack of shock and underwear. The girls it’s the same but you guys have leggings and yoga’s. I grabbed plenty of towels I’ll stock all of my linen closets tomorrow. Now there are 4 and a half bathrooms in this house. I have my own the twins have their own. Nana and Peter will share the bathroom on the second floor. The girls will use the bathroom on the first floor and the guys will use the one in the basement. In my garage I have 4 empty dressers If you guys can go get them and set them in the basement that would be ideal. 

Erica: why do you have such a big house and so much stuff if its only you..?

Stiles smiled!

Stiles: because I want a big family so why not be ready!

John: I didn’t hear you say anything about where Derek was showering..?

Stiles just blushed really hard! And John was about to say something but Claudia cut him off!

Claudia: So boys can you go grab those dressers from the garage and Nana Hale and the Twins will go get their showers first And the girls can help me organizing a few things okay..?

Stiles mouthed a thank you to his mother!

Stiles: dad when the pizza guys gets here can you pay him there is money in my jacket. And guys lets all meet back in here in an hour and a half..

Stiles helped Nana Hale into her room and began setting things up for her.

Nana: Stiles…

Stiles: If you’re going to thank me don’t!

Nana: you’re a remarkable young man! 

Stiles: I’m just helping friends..!

Nana: Even after today..?

Stiles: Like I said I understand where everyone was coming form it still hurt yeah but not enough for me to turn my back on friends. And I see your holding yourself up really well, but you don’t have to be so strong you can let your guard down and I sure no one will judge you for it!! 

Nana Hale just smiled. 

Stiles: Now I got you a robe and in my garden I have some healing and relaxing herbs that I’m going to make with tea for you and Peter. I noticed the way you’re holding on to your wrist. They are stronger than the herbs that druids use one because I’m an earth magical and two because I also have the power of water so that kind of double the magic. I’m going to check on Peter you have the bathroom first. If there is anything else you need we’ll go shopping tomorrow. 

Nana was about to say thank you but Stiles gave her an appointed look so she just nodded her head. Stiles Walked to Peter’s room to see him sitting on the side of the bed with his head down. Closed the door and sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. 

Stiles: I cant tell you how to feel right not because I don’t know what your going through, but I do know that you couldn’t save them all ok! So there will be no self blaming ok. Our next step we’ll figure out together. Did you get all of your things..?

Peter nodded his head. 

Stiles: ok good your mother is going to shower first than you can go next. I’m going to make you some tea that will speed up the healing and will minimize the pain that I know you’re in ok..?

Peter just nodded his head again. Stiles kissed his cheek with the scars and left the room. He walked into his room seen Derek had emptied his things on the bed. He put everything up and walked into the twins room and put all of their things away when he finished The girls and Derek walked out of the bathroom. They ran to him and each gave him hugs that tugged at his heart. He showed them where he put everything and told them to help Nana anything she need while Derek got his shower. They ran out the room and down the hall. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and lead him to his shower room. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for him and lead him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower was about to walk out the bathroom but Derek caught his arm. 

Derek: join me…..?

Stiles looked into his pleading eyes and began undressing him. Then undressing himself. He eyed Derek’s body for a second than they both stepped into the shower. Stiles washed him from head to toe and after washed himself they rinsed and got out to dry of. They each dressed and walked down stairs. Everyone was in the living room looking refreshed. Eating Pizza. 

Stiles: My mom and I are going to make some tea for you guys tonight. To help you relax and get a good nights sleep. You don’t have to worry about safety I have wards that are protecting my home. We can talk about things tomorrow. Dad… I see you choose to get the meat lovers huh..? 

Claudia looked up and glared at her husband. 

John: hey I bought it!!! 

Claudia: no meat till Wednesday! 

John rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Stiles grabbed a slice of cheese with pineapples and made himself a veggie burger. They each ate in silence and then Claudia and Stiles began making everyone tea. Once they each drank their one cup everyone began yawning. Laura, Cora, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson, each made their way down stairs but not before stopping to hug Stiles and thank his mom and dad! When Jackson stopped he was surprised but when Isaac stopped his eyes almost popped out of his head. Nana grabbed the twins and did the same. And next was Peter. Derek gave his parents a nod and walked up stairs. Stiles walked his parents to the door.

Stiles: Thank you guys!

Claudia: Stiles of course! we love you!!

John: yeah kiddo you know that right?

Stiles: I know but I think you guys should stop your visits and let come to you. I don’t want you guys in any trouble ok…?

John: Stiles…

Stiles: no I’m serious we’ll still do our Sunday night dinners!! And I know if I need anything to let you know!! 

Claudia: you really are an angel be careful and call me every day ok..?

Stiles: Yes ok I will! I love you guys!! ( he said hugging them both)

Claudia: Love you too!

John: Love you too son! I personally think Parrish is better looking than Mr. Eyebrows but…

Stiles: Out!!! 

They hugged again and kissed him a goodnight then left in their cars. Stiles loaded the dishwasher, check his wards on the house and than cut some lights. He want to his room and seen Derek on the side of the bed.

Derek: your dad doesn’t like me huh..?

Stiles: He doesn’t like anyone who has the opportunity to take his only son away from him. 

Derek: who’s Parrish..?

Stiles: Deputy Parrish is one of my father’s newest officers that my mom thought it would have been nice to have over for dinner so she can set us up.

Derek: you father likes him..?

Stiles: yeah but not for me he’s just being a father thats all. You aren’t…. jealous are you..?

Derek: of course not! 

Stiles: yeah of course not lets get some sleep I have work in the morning. 

Stiles got under the covers and Derek followed him. Once Derek got confortable he pulled Stiles over and put his arm under him and wrapped his other around his waist. Stiles realizing that he was not going to be able to resist relaxed and turned his face in the space between Derek’s head and shoulders. Derek began crying and didn’t let up for another hour. But with matching breathing and heart beats they both eventually fell asleep holding each other with all their might. That night Stiles dreamed of wolves being killed by a faceless evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this chapter I'll be away from my laptop for about a week and a half on vacation I'm going to try to upload again before Wednesday but idk..?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after The Hale Pack Settles in with Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry It has taken me so long to post a new chapter. I've been practicing my writing and hopefully its better for you guys.

Three months had passed and the remaining members of the Hale pack were still living with Stiles. His relationship with them had changed with most of the members. Nana and the twins treated him like they were family. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Cora confided in him when they were feeling the most vulnerable about losing their pack. Isaac was Still a jerk, but the others would quickly put him in his place when he would verbally attack him. Laura Derek, and Peter didn’t really say much about their family. Peter only spoke with Stiles, Laura spoke when updating on the findings of who was had murdered their family, and Derek if it wasn’t Stiles or the twins he didn’t really speak as much. None of the pack members returned back to work after the fire. Laura temporarily shut down the garage she Isaac and Boyd worked at. Erica taking an FMLA from the hospital. Derek, Peter, and Jackson taking time off from their positions at Jackson father’s law firm. The twins went back to school a week after the fire. Stiles was the only working member of the house always came home to a full house and dinner on the stove. Plenty of meat for the wolves and meat substitute for him. Recently the wolves have been a little testy, jumpy, and short wired. Do to them not running a lot or any at all in the past three months. No one has brought it up, but Stiles is beginning to worry about the twins lately not being able to control their eyes and at times claws when getting upset during homework. Stiles decided he would bring it up to Laura at breakfast since it’s become a thing that they made it together. Waking up that morning something had felt different. He received a very vague text message from Lydia simply stating “ Be careful”. He got out of bed showered put on work clothes and made his way to the kitchen to find Laura setting up for pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He smiled warmly at her and began preparing breakfast. 

Ten minutes in he had began to shift foot to foot in a restless manner. Before Laura spoke up.

“ Spit it out Stiles” She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“ Wow that easy to tell huh..?” Stiles asks

“Well I can smell you’re anxiety over the bacon now what’s got you wound up?”

Biting his bottom lip “ well I was thinking you guys haven’t had a Pack run in a couple of months now… and well honestly its kind of like having to live in a sorority house with all the woman on their periods at the same time” 

Stiles turned to face Laura after hearing a sound he hadn’t heard in months. She was bent over the island counter in tears from laughing at him. After about five minutes Laura spoke.

“ Wow Stalinski you really have a way with words I can see why my brother has picked you” She laughed

“ Thanks” He smiled warmly at her

“ I think it’s a great Idea, but on one condition”

“ yeah what is it…?”

“ You have to run with us” With that she quickly made her exit to wake the others not turning to look him in the face. Stiles eyes had widened and mouth was stuck in an “O” shape. 

The others made their way into the dining room greeting one another like normal. Laura taking the seat at the head of the table Derek to her right Peter to her left with Erica and Boyd next to him with Isaac on their side. Stiles next to Derek with the twins between him and Cora and Jackson to her Left. Nana at the other head of table. Midway through breakfast Laura clear her throat to gain everyone’s attention. 

“It’s been brought to my attention that we have been a little… on edge lately and that perhaps a Pack run will do justice to that edginess”

After a few minutes they began to speak up.

“ It sounds like a great idea I guess after everything we’ve not had our mind’s in the right place” Erica spoke

“I’m down I can use a run being with pack is great in all but we need to blow off steam I can’t keep buying new toilet seats when ever Jackson leaves it up” Cora said staring daggers at Jackson

“ hey!! If Isaac will stop shitting so much in ours I wouldn’t have to use you guys bathroom” 

“ Language” Nana Scolded

“ Moving on I think It’s time for the garage to open again we cant keep living off Stiles’ income alone”

“Laura it’s fine really I have more than enough trust me”

“ Not the point” She stated in tone that said not to argue your point. 

“ So who’s up for the pack run?” Laura questioned everyone raised their hands. “ Alright that’s settled we run tonight if…… Stiles runs with us!” 

The entire room was so quite you could hear a pin drop eyes were either looking at Laura or at Stiles. Isaac of course spoke first!

“What! He’s not pack the whole purposed of a pack run is to build bonds with each other”

“ I’m a where of what the purpose of a pack run is for” She stated matter-of-factly 

“ But he’s not pack!” He barely shouted

Derek, Peter, Erica, Cora, and Jackson let out warning growls aimed at him. Laura smiled knowingly at him and flashed her crimson eyes at him. After the encounter all eyes fell on Stiles. 

“ummm Sure” He shrugged 

some of the members let out breaths like they were holding them in.

“ On one condition though” the others shoulders tensed

“Sure” Laura spoke

“ you guys don’t hold back I don’t want to be the reason you’re not running like you would any other time! If I get tired I can just make my way home with the twins.”

“ Deal” 

The rest of breakfast past in a blur talks about the garage and the run filled the room. Getting the twins ready to be dropped off at school Stiles and Derek stood by the door putting on their jackets. Derek Kissed each of the girls and than before kissing Stiles he mouthed a “ Thank You” .

At work Stiles’ day was normal he was having lunch with his mother today something that became a regular thing after the Pack had moved in with him. When she walked into his office he blurted it right out.

“ I’m going on a run with the Hale Pack tonight!” he half way shouted not looking at his mother!

After a few moments his mother sat in her regular seat across the desk from him and laid her hand over his. Stiles turned to see his mother with a small smile on her face.

“ Genium” Stiles scrunched up his nose at the use of his real name

“ I saw this coming the moment you told me about saving the girls.. I’ve noticed over the years how you’ve never felt at home per say being apart of the Coven. But I’ve over looked those signs because I thought doing my part as a parent was just to keep you safe no matter how you felt and sooner or later you’ll come around but I see I was wrong” She smiled 

“ you’re not mad..?” he questioned

“ Of course not how can I be mad my only child is no longer living on his own anymore and he’ll have the protect of a pack of werewolves now you’ll be able to channel the full extent of your powers”

“ You know about me suppressing my powers..?”

“ Of course I told you to why wouldn’t I know…”

“ oh yeah I guess I kind of need this run too huh..?”

“ I guess so..”

“ But what about dad he’s not going to be happy about this” he stated nervously 

“Oh please it’s your father when is he ever happy about a decision you or I have ever made that’s not red meat for dinner but you leave him to me.” She laughed 

“ thank you mom!” Stiles got up and hugged his mother tight!

“ I guess it was true” she spoke softly

“ what was..?”

“ I think there is proficiency written about you!” 

“ About me..?”

“Anioł wśród demonów” She said softly into his hair.

“ Angel Among The Demons..? But im not an angel and their not demons ” he questioned

“ not directly not but decedents yes and so are you.” She stated 

“ but but…” he stammered 

“ No But’s I’m 100% positive but I’ll look into it Stiles just enjoy your life now and be careful!” 

“ I will I promise” he smiled

They sat had lunch and bid each others goodbyes. The rest his day was good he stayed a little longer due to his nerves about the run that night. About an hour after his shift he started feeling another presence near. He looked up and seen Peter standing in his door way to his office.

“Peter! you scared me why are you here..?” Stiles asked

“ You’re late! when you didn’t walk into the house at your normal time I came looking… you’re nerves” Peter Stated

“ Yeah”

“Don’t be now come on everyone’s waiting”

“ well you’re straight to the point tonight” Stiles laughed nervously 

“ Stiles no matter what! You became pack the moment you moved us into your home three months ago now really snap out of it and get your ass in the car I’m ready to run…Please” Peter stated

Stiles didn’t respond he just packed his things and made his way to his car we he arrived home the were literally on the edge of their seats. He said nothing he just ran upstairs changed into running gear and ran back down. They drove to the edge of the preserve and got out the wolves shifted howled and started their run Stiles followed close behind. About ten minutes into the Stiles began to feel a burn throughout his body it wasn’t a tiring burn it was an exciting burn. His body was on fire but it was full of energy his eyes glowed the brightest they have ever had. The by that time all the wolves had formed around him, the twins, and Nana. About hour two of the run Stiles began to feel the presence of another person capable of magic and stopped dead in his tracks. Erica, Cora, and Jackson had to leap over him in order to miss knocking into him. The rest of the wolves stopped eyes glowing between blue, gold, and Laura’s crimson. Stiles Spoke.

“ Someone’s here” He said to them

The wolves all growled. Derek pushed the twins and Stiles behind him and Peter did the same with Nana. The wolves formed a circle around them and started scanning and sniffing around the area. Laura caught the scent of something or someone and let out a warning growl. And began to speak telepathically to Stiles something that was new to him. 

“ We know you’re out there now come out or else!!” He spoke eyes blazing and generating electricity through his eyes. 

A woman and a man stepped out from the trees and into the clearing they were in. The man being Deaton but the woman he didn’t recognize. Laura shifted back to her human form and Stiles took his shirt off and handed it to her to put on. 

“ Deaton I’ve been looking for you we haven’t seen you since the fire where have you been…?” She questioned him accusingly

“ I was busy” he stated simply

“ Yeah you were busy while my family was and Pack were burning alive by person using magic… and who is this..?” she said pointing at the woman

“ This is my sister Marin” He said before he could finish Stiles spoke up. 

“ She’s did it..! and you helped” Stiles said Electricity charging around throughout his body! 

“ Stiles!” Laura warned

“ No Laura they did it but not alone that night you guys came to my house because you were still in the house when the fire started the magic that bind and started it left its essence on you guys that same magical essence that is coming off of them. Laura they did it and had help because he was your emissary he physically couldn’t put the barrier up he had to use an…. Oh My God.. Ms. Blake” Stiles yelled

Derek turned towards him and growled. 

“ Well well seems the prophecy is correct you are The Chosen Ones” Deaton spat

“Why….? Why would you do this to us” Laura growled

“It had to be done your family was simply getting to strong” he stated in a calmly 

“ you killed my family because we were strong..? Who are you judge this its not your decision” 

“Ahh but it is as your emissary it was my job to maintain the balance” 

“ So you killed them!!”

“ That I did” 

“ And now you have killed yourself” Laura sifted back into her wolf

She charged and knocked head first into an invisible wall and looked down to see a circle of mountain ash. 

“ Isaac! Cora! get Nana and the girls back home now!! Make sure you put my wards up hurry!!!!” Stiles whispered 

Those wolves took off and Laura joined them standing next to Stiles.

“ Deaton ask for forgiveness and we might have mercy on you two” Stiles told him

“Stiles you might but these wolves their different they don’t forgive or think about the future of those that don’t effect them” Deaton answered 

“ Wrong answer Deaton!!” Stiles spat

“ You may be powerful but even you’re not powerful enough break this circle your little run tonight solidified that linking between you. Your basically a wolf now Mr. Stalinski” Marin stated cocky 

“ See that’s where you’re wrong yes we share a link now but don’t forget what this mountain ash is made of…. Lets see…. What is the base of mountain ash oh yeah Earth, Fire, Air and Water….. those are what the elements right..? and guess who has powers over all known elements oh yeah that’s right! ME!!” 

Stiles waved his hand and the mountain ash had drew up into a big ball and Stiles set it on fire! Than the wolves charged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys what to see happens next!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has problems.

The fight didn’t last long once Laura had swiped Marin across the face and what ever magic they through Stiles counteracted it, Deaton and Marin both disappeared using dark magic neither Stiles nor the wolves knew they were able to commit. Some of the wolves had scars from the few hits that the druids were able to land and Stiles wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible to look at the damage. 

“ we should get home so I can fix you guys up ok” Stiles requested 

Derek and Peter each walked on one side of him and used their heads to move his hands through their fur. The wolves didn’t shift back to go home they all ran. Once inside the house they shifted and ran to put on clothes. The twins were sleeping in their room while Cora, Nana, and Isaac were sitting in the living room waiting for them to arrive. Derek went to check on the Twins and put on clothes while Stiles went into his kitchen to start making healing tea for the wolves with wounds. 

“ So what happened..?” Cora asked

“ They got away… they used some type of black magic, but Laura got a good hit in on Marin she’s definitely going to be hurt for a while”

“ Wow I thought you were supposed to be this all powerful magical and you cant even stop two mid level druids…?” Isaac Spat at him

Before anyone can chastise him Stiles had sent a small lighting bolt that hit him straight in the stomach. Isaac collapsed on the ground and began to shake violently. Stiles walked towards him glaring. 

“ I’m really tired of your shit Isaac! Let this be a warning to you If you ever disrespect me again I can promise you that you will not live to do it again.” Stiles told him

“ The tea’s on the stove, when it whistle’s it’ll be ready make sure you give some to Boyd, Erica, and Peter for me please Cora, I’m suddenly not feeling well” Stiles stated 

Cora gave him a head nod and he made his way upstairs to his room. He showered and put on sleeping pajama’s and than laid his head down to go to sleep. In the middle of the night he felt the bed dip and than strong arms wrapped around his waist. Derek kissed him and they both fell asleep. That next morning at the breakfast table Stiles spoke. 

“ we have to do something about Jennifer!!” He said

“ Like what..? we can’t really just go to the girl’s school and kill their teacher” Erica expressed 

“ I know I just don’t feel comfortable with them being there with her We have to do something. Derek…?” Stiles pleaded 

Derek said nothing! 

“ Derek! Say something anything! Derek just don’t just sit there and say nothing these are your children we’re talking about!”

Again he said nothing what was going on with him Stiles thought. 

“ Derek..?” Laura whispered 

“ I slept with her…” He whispered Stiles wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t sitting next to him.

“ Who… ?” Laura asked

“ Jennifer” he said

Stiles tensed sitting next to him. 

“ What when…?” Laura asked 

“ About four months ago”

Stiles looked at Cora and she nodded standing up and moving next to Stiles. He got up to switch seats with Cora. Derek pulled his arm back down.

“ Stiles…” Derek pleaded 

Stiles said nothing, he turned swiftly and flashed his eyes at Derek in warning to let go of him. Derek reluctantly let him go and he and Cora switch seats. There was a mixture of awkwardness and tension in the air the rest of breakfast. Laura decided she and Derek would take the twins to school and Peter and Jackson were going to go with Stiles to work. Stiles ignored Derek the rest of breakfast and on his way out the door Derek tried to grab Stiles again to explain, but Jackson had stopped him.

“ Just give him some space right now”

“ Move it Jackson!!!” Derek Growled

Growling back “ If you smother him now it’s only going to make it worst trust me I know Stalinski better than you think… let him cool off. In the meantime you need to worry about getting your kids out of that psycho bitches class” 

With that Jackson joined Peter and Stiles at his jeep and rode off to his work.

“ FUCK!” Derek yelled

“ Hey! Your daughters are still in this house don’t forget!” Nana chastised him

“ Sorry” 

“ you really need to get your priorities straight. It’s time you start acting like a grown up Paige died more than five years ago time to move on” Cora spoke to him 

“How am I suppose to just forget about her..?” 

“ I didn’t say forget I said move on if you truly want to be with Stiles that’s what you need to do..?” 

“ How is any of this connected he’s mad at me for sleeping with Jennifer..?”

“ HE’s not mad at you for sleeping with her he’s hurt that you haven’t told him about it” 

“ Why is it so important that he knows that…?”

“ Maybe because she’s a threat to him, maybe because he takes your daughter to her class every morning and looks her in the face… answer this why did you not see her anymore..?” She questioned

“ because she… didn’t sit well with my Wolf..!”

“ exactly but you still slept with her why because she reminded you of Paige..?” 

Derek was quite.

“You fucked up! Now fix it because Stiles is part of the pack now and we need him just as much as he needs us.. Don’t fuck it up for everyone” 

“ What am I supposed to do.?” 

“ for starters Get your daughters away from that slut, than romance the shit out of him”

“ You really think that’ll work..?” 

“ Probably , but he’s going to make you work for it. You might as well get ready you’re on the couch for at least a couple of days” She laughed and walked into the kitchen to get the twins lunches.

Derek just shook his head and put his jacket on waited for the girls to get ready to leave. 

When Stiles walked into his office he threw his things down with a thud. 

“ Stiles….” Peter spoke softly

“ I don’t want to hear it Peter….” 

“ Stiles maybe you should just here him out..?” Jackson spoke up 

“ Why so he can not tell me more things I should know” 

“ No maybe he had a solid reason for not telling you. You guys just met three months ago that means he barely knew you existed so who he was sleeping with should not matter so to speak” 

“ Maybe.. but I looked at the woman’s evil smirking face for three months and in that time Derek should have told me… God I’m so stupid” 

“Stiles stop it ok it’s not that bad yes Derek slept with the twins teacher who turned out to be behind the murder of our Pack. But he 1) did it before he met you , 2) it meant nothing according to the lack of conversations between them. And 3) he loves you he wants to do nothing to hurt you.” Peter forced Stiles to look at him 

“ But…!” Stiles tried

“ No buts Stiles what’s done is done that was his past he didn’t tell you about because he obviously felt there was no real reason, but when he did it was the first thing out of his mouth. “Peter Said with finality in his voice. 

“ Don’t look at me like that you know we’re right” Peter glared right back

“ Fine, but he has some ass kissing to do!” Stiles said

“ Eww Stiles really” Jackson grimaced 

“ Not in that way Jackson get your mind out of the gutter! “ he smiled 

“ Fine so Jackson will sit through your lectures and I’ll stay in the area scanning” Peter stated

“ Ok but Jackson no flirting with my students” Stiles scolded him 

“ What! I can never have any fun.. fine lets go teach!!!” Jackson grabbed his arm to pull him towards his class. 

Stiles’ morning classes went along without a hitch. Every now and then he would flash his eyes at Jackson when ever he would start making giggly eyes at one of his students. For lunch he was meeting his mother again. She walked into his office to see the two wolves and panicked slightly. 

“Stiles what happened..?” Claudia questioned 

“ Mom..” 

Claudia’s eye’s blazed a bright green and the ground began to shake!

“ Mom. Mom.. I’m fine really calm down” Stiles yelled

Claudia calmed but her eyes still glowed

“ What happened” She asked

“ We were attacked last night on our run by the Hale pack’s old emissary and his sister..”

“ What Why would Deaton do that..?”

“ They didn’t come to fight, but really I don’t know why they decided to show up now honestly but come to find out they and the twins teacher are the one’s that had the magical influence in burning the Hale house.” 

“ What so what happened…” 

“they called us The Chosen Ones and than when Laura charged them they put up a mountain ash barrier, but for got about my powers and I removed the circle of ash and we fought, but they used dark magic mom it was weird one minute they were there and the next they were gone” Stiles expressed 

“ you fought side by side with the wolves..? and they called you The Chosen Ones ” She asked

“ Yeah why”

“ Well for one it wasn’t dark magic they used it was a simple but effective cloaking spell. And they were there to secure your spot among the wolves.. Peter… what are the three ways to secure a non member of a pack to join..?”

“ A Pack run, A Pack hunt, and A Pack battle” Peter clarified 

“ Exactly so far you’ve done 2/3 so I’m guessing when you go looking for them that will the Pack Hunt.”

“So their helping me become part of the Pack….? I don’t get it” Stiles spoke

“ Deaton…Stiles he’s very passionate about his role as is all Druid’s the difference between us magical’s and druid’s is that we magical’s are…how can I out this… we aren’t as harsh and our powers come from within us. where as Druid’s their power they gain form the one’s they serve the more powerful they are, they more powerful the druid is.” 

“ But Deaton had said that the Hale’s were too powerful so wouldn’t that have made him more powerful….too” Stiles was confused

“ No… we’ve already completed all three Steps…” Peter spoke

“ What when..?”

“ When we went on the hunt for Derek and the twins the night of their birthday party… that night we worked together without Deaton as our magical ally it was you. And that’s why he would help you and that why he said we were becoming too strong. He recognized that no matter what you were going to bond with us and he would be no longer needed with your power and the power of the entire Hale pack we would have been…” Peter trailed off 

“ Unstoppable” Claudia finished 

“ So your families’ dead because of me….?” Stiles said voice cracking 

“ Stiles….” Peter Started 

“ No!! Peter if it wasn’t for me you would have your family, but… but” 

“ Stiles…. Stop that” Jackson pleaded 

“ Stiles honey..” his mom came close!

“ NO! Mom don’t touch me everything is all my fault!” he yelled 

Stiles eyes flashed and soon there was strong winds in his office and the window flew open. After it died down Peter, Jackson, And Claudia looked around to see Stiles had disappeared. 

“ STILES!” Peter Shouted 

He and Jackson ran to the window but he was no where insight.

“ where’d he go how’d he leave…?” Jackson questioned

“His powers have grown but their still not at his full potential he progressed he can now become the elements” Claudia beamed 

“ What do you mean…? “ Jackson asked

“ She means that wind was Stiles like actually him not something he conjured up” Peter spat

“How do we find him he shouldn’t be alone” 

“ He may be the element but he’s still Stiles follow his sent…going to go look into this Chosen Ones thing” Claudia said

“ Aren’t you going to try to help us…he’s your son still” Jackson growled

“Yes he’s my son, but MY son made his choose he chose your pack…he walk away be my son, but when he really needs me I’ll be there but this is something that he needs his Pack for.” Claudia flashed her eyes and walked out of the room

Peter and Jackson stood there for a moment than ran to Stiles’ secretary to tell her he went home sick and they called the others. 

Stiles landed on his ass hard when he was returning into himself. He looked up and was staring at the remains of the Hale house . Immediately he began to cry after about five minutes he stopped the air around him had shifted there was another person capable of magic near him. He stood and turned to the face of Jennifer Blake. 

“ Hello Stiles…!” She purred 

“ Satan!” 

“ Cute I guess you have everything figured out don’t you..?”

“ Yeah that you’re a crazy bitch if that’s what you mean..!” 

“ No the reason this was done it had to be done!”

“You didn’t have to murder an entire family Jennifer this was none of your business” He yelled

“ Yes it was you wanna know what happens to a druid that is bonded with a Pack, but is kick out…. This!” She than waved her hand over her face and she looked like a zombie almost 

Stiles breath hitched 

“ yeah My pack decided that they were too powerful for a druid and you know my alpha did she kicked me out of the pack on my ass! My powers than began to fade away and so did my life force. Once we are bonded with a Pack we can’t just leave like you magical’s” She spat at him

“Jennifer…” 

“ Save it If it wasn’t for dark magic I would be dead right now and you wanna know how many sacrifices I had to do 12 and lucky for Deaton we found another way to save his magic. Killing his pack was easy really after that little fight you had with them they were all distracted. Couldn’t even began to tell you.” 

“ You bitch I’m going to kill You!!” Stiles’ eyes glowed violet and his whole body buzzed with anger

“ You can try but I have plans for you!!” Jennifer’s eyes than turned black 

Stiles wasn’t planning on fighting her he only needed her blood or a Hair strand. He took a deep breathe and formed clouds above he than began sending lighting bolts at her. When she was too busy dodging the lighting bolts he disappeared into the ground.

“ Come out and Fight me like a real man” Jennifer yelled

Stiles than appeared behind her and yanked some of her hair out. She yelled but turned around and grabbed his wrist with strength she shouldn’t have had and snapped it into two. He yelled in pain, but than disappeared into the ground again. Jennifer began to shoot energy balls every when into the ground near her but she was caught off guard by a Wolf Derek and knocked into a tree when she was knocked unconscious. Stiles Appeared from the ground near the side of the Hale house holding the lock of her hair and his wrist. Derek ran to him while the other wolves were just know showing up. Derek barked signaling them to the area he had sent Jennifer but when they approached she was gone. Derek Shifted back to human and picked Stiles up bridal style.

“ Derek… I’m sorry” Stiles mumbled in and out of consciousness 

“ Shhh… Stiles its fine lets get this fixed” Derek told him while black veins appeared on both of his forearms. 

Stiles pasted out when Derek started to run to the hospital.


End file.
